Riders of Equestria
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: What would happen when the last four riders finally reached their new world? Tons of fun! Join Tendou, Wataru, Eiji and Haruto as they start their new lives in Equestria. Tendou x Celestia, Wataru x Luna and Eiji x Philomena. Read my other stories first if you didn't read them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have you been? Hope you like my other stories cause this story will be taking place way before Luna became Nightmare Moon. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's Native form, the surprises in this story and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: A few Fangires, Worms, Ghouls and Yummies will be in some chapters and Luna won't be using the royal Canterlot voice.**

**At Canterlot,**

Celestia and Luna had gotten used to ruling over Equestria and raising both the sun and the moon. It may have been peaceful as most ponies thought it would be but in reality, they were actually restless from the reports of ponies disappearing into the Everfree forest.

Luna walked up to her sister and asks,"Sister, do you think it's time to get some rest?" Celestia yawned and said,"No, Luna. I may be tired but I still need to figure out how the ponies are disappearing." Luna sighed and said,"I'll go and raise the moon now." Luna turned and walked out of the throne room.

At the castle's balcony, Luna's horn glowed and the moon began to appear on the horizon and the sun was setting. When the moon was fully out, the ponies were all in their homes. Luna sighed and thought _Will anyone ever appreciate my night?_ She was about to leave when she saw four meteorites flying down from the sky. Two of the meteorites split up from the other two and went in different directions.

Luna immediately galloped into the throne room and exclaimed,"CELESTIA! Four meteorites crashed into three different locations of the Everfree forest!" Celestia's eyes widen and she said,"Tomorrow we will be investigating the nearest meteorite." Luna replied,"Sister, the closet ones were the ones that crashed North from the castle and I think it was near the edge of the forest." Celestia sighed and said,"If the meteorites give off smoke, it will be easier to fine them. Go get some sleep, Luna." Luna nodded and walked to her room.

Philomena, Celsetia's pet phoenix, flew to her side and squawked happily. Celestia smiled and said,"Oh, Philomena. I wish I could find someone to keep you company." Philomena nuzzled Celestia and flew back into her cage.

**Somewhere at the edge of the Everfree forest,**

The two meteorites opened up to reveal Tendou in his Kabuto rider form and Eiji in his Tajador combo form. Tendou looked at Eiji and asks,"Eiji, I thought you were in your default form when we entered the barrier." Eiji looked at himself and said,"You're right Tendou. Something is up." He removed the medals from the driver when he pushed the driver up.

Suddenly, the medals flew out of his hand and circled him before entering his body. Both of them were surprised and Tendou asks,"Why did it went inside your chest?" Eiji suggested,"Maybe because I am a greed so the medals just went into my body." Eiji's armor soon disappeared and Tendou flinched in shock to see Eiji had became a bird. Eiji looked at himself and then squawked at Tendou. Tendou said,"You're body might have changed when we entered the atmosphere." Tendou removed the Kabuto zector from his belt and he powered down to find out that we had became a white pony.

Tendou looked at his hooves. He touched his head and felt a sharp object on it. He walked over to the water and saw that he had a horn and a pair of wings on his back. Tenodu asked himself,"What on Earth am I?"

Howls from wolves soon filled the air as the zectors came out of the meteorite Tendou was in and circled him. Tendou immediately grabbed all the transformation devices and galloped away with Eiji on his back.

**West of Tendou's and Eiji's location,**

The meteorite opened up and Kivat-bat the third and Tatsulot flew out of the meteorite.

Tatsulot said,"What a strange place to be in, huh, Kivat." Kivat replied,"You're right. We need to get Wataru to wake up and get out of here." They turned around and saw a pony came out of the meteorite. Kivat asks,"Wataru? Is that you?" The pony said,"Kivat, what are you talking about?" Tatsulot exclaimed,"You're a dark blue pony with a horn and wings!" Wataru's eyes widen as he looked into the puddle next to him and saw his face had became a pony's face with a horn on his forehead and a pair of wings on his back.

Wataru said,"Kivat! Tatsulot! We need to find the others fast!" The three soon headed straight.

**East of Tendou's and Eiji's location,**

The last meteorite opened up and an apple-red pony stepped out of it.

He yawned and looked down. He gasped in horror as soon as he saw his hands and legs have became hooves. He felt his head and felt something as sharp as a horn. He looked at a nearby puddle and saw a horn on his forehead and a pair of wings on his back. He said,"This is freaky."

Haruto felt his side and saw that he didn't had his rings. He looked in the meteorite and couldn't find any of the rings in it or the Wizardriver. He panicked and said to himself,"Great, now I'm going to get killed by Tendou for losing the rings and Wizardriver." He was soon thinking about his connect ring and then POOF, a giant circle with Wizard's symbol came out of nowhere and Haruto put one of his hoof in it and he took it out and saw that he had an apple in his hand. He thought _Maybe the rings are in my mind. _He thought about his small ring and POOF, he was soon as tiny as an ant. He cheered in excitement as he found out that he had not lost the rings but he still had to find the Wizardriver.

He thought about his Flame ring next and POOF, a another circle appeared and went through him. He was now in his Kamen rider Wizard Flame form(Still human when in rider form). He felt his waist and cheered to find his Wizardriver on his waist. He said,"Now this is a fun way to transform." He powered down and he was in his pony form again. He galloped away and said,"I gotta find the others."

**A/N: Chapter 1 is done! Hope you like it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Hey people! Did you like the first chapter? If you do, here's the second one. Hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, Celestia and Luna will be bringing along five guards with them to investigate one of the crash site. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is before Luna became Nightmare Moon.**

**At Canterlot castle,**

Celestia slowly made her way to Luna's room when she had raised the sun.

She slowly opened the door and said,"Wake up, Luna. It's time to go." Luna slowly opened her eyes and said,"Be out soon." Celestia nodded and closed the door.

Luna got out of her bed, yawned and walked out of her room. She made her way to the dining room where Celestia was waiting. She sat down and two mares placed two plates of hay sandwiches on the table for the princesses to eat.

When breakfast was finished, the two princesses walked out of the room and made their way to the castle's door.

Once they were outside the castle, a group of Unicorn guards came and Celestia asks,"Do you mind helping us investigate the crash site of the meteorites?" The leader of the group said,"We will help you, princesses." Celestia smiled and continued to walk with Luna by her side and the guards behind them.

After walking for a very long time, the princesses and guards finally reached the entrance gate of Canterlot.

The guards opened the door and allowed the princesses to walk out first. A carriage was hooked up to two Pegasus guards. The princesses got in it while the guards got on top of it. The two Pegasus lifted off and the Unicorn guards held on tight to the carriage.

After a few hours of traveling, they finally reached the edge of the Everfree forest.

Celestia said,"Guards, we will be investigating the site for a few hours before we head back to Canterlot. Is that clear?" The guards said in unison,"Yes, princess." They all made their way into the forest.

**In the Everfree forest,**

Tendou and Eiji woke up after they heard a hiss. The hiss slowly died down and Tendou said,"We need to find help quick." Eiji squawked in agreement and they continued their walk.

They walked for minutes before they heard someone said,"I found hoof prints." They knew that the voice was from a male and they peeked out of the leaves to find Unicorn and Pegasus guards examining Tendou's hoof print. The hoof print led to Tendou's current position and he quickly flew up to the tree branch above him.

The guards stopped below Tendou and Eiji. One guard asked,"Where could this pony be?" Another said,"He could be a Pegasus and just flew away or a Unicorn who teleported away." The third said,"That's insane. Only the princesses can teleport." Tendou began to think _Are this ponies sentient? If they are, they must not have a government yet since they have princesses. _The guards continued their walk and Tendou and Eiji followed silently on the tree branches.

They were soon at the meteorites location.

Tendou saw that the ponies were examining the meteorites. Eiji tapped Tendou's head and he asks,"What is it, Eiji?" Eiji pointed down and Tendou saw two ponies that were just like him had appeared. They soon knew they were females when the tallest one asks,"Did you find anything?" The guards shook their heads and the smaller sized pony beside the tall white one said,"Did we come out here for nothing?"

Tendou was about to leave when three White Yummies(Mummy-like) and two unmoulted worms surrounded them.

**With Celestia, Luna and the guards,**

The Pegasus guards raised their spears at the monsters but the monsters continued to advance towards them slowly.

The Unicorn guards tried their best to levitate the monsters but somehow, their magic had no effect on them.

The princesses were also powerless against them since their magic was also useless against them.

All hope was lost until a phoenix swooped down and rammed the monsters. They all stared at the phoenix as three red circular objects that looked like bits came out of the phoenix, circled it and then formed one phoenix sized circle hologram of a red colored bird before it went through the phoenix. They also heard a voice announcing,**"TAKA!"** **"KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!"** A creature standing on its hind legs stood in the phoenix's place.**  
**

The creature's head resembled a pair of wings while his shoulders and arms also had wing-like structures. His right hand had a circular device that looked like a huge red colored bit. His waist has a belt with the three red bit-like objects in it and a 3-D model of a multi-colored bit was on his right belt strap. His legs were decorated red with spikes on the back of his feet and at the tip of his feet as well. He looked at the monsters and got into a battle stance.

The princesses both raised an eyebrow when the three identical monsters said in unison,"OOO!" The ponies saw as the three monster charged at the creature while the other two monsters charged at them.

The Pegasus guards were about to strike but stopped as a yellow mechanical bee-like contraption rammed both of them and flew up a tree. The ponies gasped in surprise to see an Alicorn on the tree branch. Celestia blushed at the sight of seeing the Alicorn's face.

The Alicorn jumped down and said,"Time to clear things fast." They saw the Alicorn glowed green and emerged as a beetle-like monster with tentacles sticking out of his back. The two monsters backed away in fear as the monster-Alicorn disappeared and reappeared behind them.

The ponies were watching two intense fight before their very eyes.

**With Eiji,**

Eiji kicked the three Yummies and jumped onto a tree branch.

He created energy peacock tail feathers on his back and he saw the tallest pony gasped in surprise and he shot the feathers at the Yummies. The Yummies tumbled back and Eiji grabbed the O scanner and scanned the medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Eiji jumped up and he executed the Prominence Drop on the three Yummies. The Yummies exploded and medals rained down everywhere. The medals all floated and were absorbed into Eiji's body.

**With Tendou,**

Tendou grabbed the two Worms and slammed them into each other before tossing them onto a tree. His tentacles strike one of the Worms and he whispered,"Native Shock!" Electricity traveled from Tendou's body to the tentacles and into the Worm's body, causing it to explode.

The other Worm tried to run away but Tendou's tentacles grabbed its legs and dragged it to Tendou.

Tendou slashed the Worm multiple times with his claws until the Worm exploded.

He grunted and turned back into an Alicorn. He made his way towards the ponies.

**With Celestia, Luna and the guards,**

The Pegasus guards raised their spear again when the Alicorn got close. The Alicorn smirked as the other creature stood next to him and the bit-like objects flew out of his belt and entered his chest. The creature then turned back into a phoenix and landed on the Alicorn's back.

Celestia walked up and asks,"What is your intentions?" The Alicorn looked at Celestia with a blank expression and said,"My intentions are not found yet. After all, I am new in this world." Celestia looked at the Alicorn's flank and saw his cutie mark. It was the same cutie mark as hers and the letters Z, E, C and T were in the sun.

She asks,"What is your talent?" She pointed at his cutie mark and he said,"What does this have to do with my talent?" Celestia explained,"Cutie marks tells you what kind of talent you have and your cutie mark is almost the same as mine." She showed him her cutie mark and he said,"If it tells me my talent, then my talent will be related to the sun and Z.E.C.T." Celestia got confused and asks,"Who are you and what is this Z.E.C.T you speak of?"

The Alicorn replied,"Z.E.C.T is an organization that I lead to stop the invasion of the green monsters you just saw. Those monsters are call Worms. The monsters that were wrapped in toilet paper are called Yummies and my name is..." The Alicorn thought for awhile and then said,"My name is Flare." He pointed to the phoenix on his back and said,"This is my phoenix, Blaze." The phoenix squawked happily at his name and Celestia said,"You are coming with us. We need to know everything about you and your phoenix."

Celestia turned back to the guards and said,"The investigation is done. We will now return to Canterlot." The ponies and phoenix soon left the crash site and went out of the forest.

Celestia, Luna, the Alicorn and the phoenix got into the carriage while the Unicorn guards got on top of the carriage as the Pegasus guards lifted off with the carriage hooked to them.

During the flight back, the Alicorn was looking out of the carriage the entire time with his phoenix while Celestia glanced at him and Luna smirked at seeing her sister. Luna thought _You are in love with this Alicorn, Celestia._

**A/N: The chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 3! Hope you like it. In this chapter, Tendou and Eiji will be at the castle with the princesses. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon. I will also be starting to use the new names when they come up with it.**

**At the castle,**

The carriage landed in front of the castle's entrance and the guards escorted the princesses, the Alicorn who is called Flare and his phoenix who is called Blaze. The guards went to their post as soon as the four got into the castle.

The princesses made their way to the throne room with Flare and Blaze following them.

Once they entered the throne room, a guard stopped them and said,"Princess! Ponies from the West side of Canterlot are informing us that a few more ponies went missing and the East side are complaining that they saw strange creatures holding spears, walking around the gates at night trying to get in." Both the princesses were speechless while Flare grunted and said,"Guard, distribute orders to the ponies to not go out of their houses when the creatures come." The guard looked at Flare and asks,"Who are you to give me orders?!" Flare raised his right hoof up and said,"I am the pony who walks the path of heaven." Blaze chirped at Flare and the guard grumbled but did as Flare told him.

Celestia and Luna looked at him in awe and Celestia asks,"How did you do that?" Flare smiled and said,"Years of leadership in Z.E.C.T." Luna then asks,"Now that the guard is gone, can you tell us about the monsters?" Flare smiled and said,"Gladly."

Philomena then squawked as she landed on Celestia's left hoof and she said,"This is Philomena, my and Luna's pet female phoenix." Flare said,"Philomena, a lovely name for a female phoenix. I wonder who came up with that name?" Celestia blushed and said,"That would be me." Flare bowed and replied,"My apologies if I said something wrong." Celestia quickly said,"No! Nothing was wrong. I just like your compliment." Flare picked up Celestia's right hoof and kissed it before he said,"You sure can come up with wonderful names for a beautiful pony such as yourself." Celestia blushed and Luna snickered.

Blaze soon flew up to Philomena and said,"Hello, my name is Blaze." Philomena looked at him and said,"Nice to meet you, Blaze. My name is Philomena." The two phoenix flew up to Philomena's cage and they went in and chirped with each other. Blaze said,"Your owners are quite nice." Philomena smiled and said,"They are nice, they took me in when I was a chick and they raised me up till now." Philomena asks,"How many times did you molt during your life cycle?" Blaze was caught off guard by the question and said,"I...I never molt before." Philomena gasped and said,"That's incredible! I never seen a phoenix who never molts for as many year as you are. How old are you?" Blaze replied,"I'm twenty-three."**(A/N: I don't know Eiji's age. So I just made up his age.)** Philomena gasped and said,"I'm the same age as you are!" She held Blaze's wing and said,"You are a remarkable phoenix, Blaze." Blaze was lucky his feathers were red because he was blushing from Philomena's compliment.

Celestia sat on the throne and Luna stood next to her while Flare stood in front of both of them.

Celestia said,"As you know, Luna and I are both princesses..." Flare nodded and Celestia continued,"...You must know that I am the ruler of Equestria and Luna is the co-ruler. I raise the sun while Luna raise the moon." Flare raised his eyebrow and asks,"Don't they move by themselves?" Luna asks,"What makes you think that?" Flare replied,"Where I come from, the sun and the moon raise themselves since the Earth revolves around them." Luna said,"You must be kidding. This is Equestria, there is no such thing as Earth and the sun and moon have to be raise by us so the cycle can restart over and over."

Flare said,"Like I said in the forest, I am not from this world." Flare shouted,"Blaze!" Blaze flew out of Philomena's cage and flew down to Flare. Flare said,"Blaze and I come from two separate dimensions. Our dimensions were destroyed by an unknown force but we were saved by a friend of ours. This friend has the ability to travel through different dimensions. His name was Tsukasa Kadoya. He was also the one who introduced this dimension to us and two more friends. We accepted to call this dimension our home so we came to this world in meteorites and that's when you showed up the next day."

Luna asks,"You said two more friends, were they also in meteorites?" Flare and Blaze nodded and Celestia said,"Luna saw one meteorite crashed into the West side of Canterlot and another crashed on the East side. I think they could be your friends." Luna asks,"What can they do?" Flare smiled and said,"One of them has the ability to make the moon appear when he does his finisher while the other has magical abilities beyond magnificent." Luna's eyes widen and she asks,"The first friend you just said, can he really bring the moon up?" Flare nodded and said,"He also has the speed of a wolf, the accuracy of a fish-like creature and the strength of steel." Luna gasped and said,"He must be quite a fighter." Flare nodded and said,"He is a good fighter, that's why he is the king of his species."

The princesses had their eyes widen and Flare explained,"His species are called Fangire. They survive by sucking the life out of a living being and only strength matters in his species. If you're the strongest of his species, you are their ruler and you give the rules. Fangires are immortal but they can still survive without sucking the life out of living beings. So, our friend who is named Kurenai Wataru, became king and made the rule where Fangires are to stop sucking lives. Most of them agreed but there were some who rebelled and turned the Fangires against each other. In the end, his dimension was destroyed and he travels with us here but we got separated when we crashed."

Luna sighed and Celestia asks,"What about the magic user?" Flare replied,"His name is Souma Haruto. In the past, he wasn't able to use magic like now but when he was put in a ritual that was meant to bring living beings that had enough magical potential called Gates to despair so the monsters called Phantoms can be born at the living being's life being sacrificed." The princesses gasped in horror and Flare said,"He was able to overcome his Phantom and he became what he calls a Wizard. He duty is to protect other Gates from the Phantoms and he managed to defeat all the Phantoms when Blaze, Wataru, Tsukasa, the other riders whose dimensions also got destroyed and I came to help him. It was fun destroying the leader of the Phantom called Wise man." Blaze and Flare chuckled and Celestia said,"Luna, it's time to raise the moon." Luna nodded and went out of the throne room.

Celestia said,"Look out the window and you'll see Luna raising the moon now." Flare and Blaze looked out and saw the moon being raised up high as the sun sets. Flare said,"The sun sure looks great. I can't wait to see you raise it up tomorrow." Celestia giggled and said,"You'll have to wake up early to do that."

The most unexpected thing happened next, Celestia accidentally kissed Flare's cheek. They both blushed and Celestia said,"There's a guest room for you and Blaze next to my room if you would like to stay." Flare smiled and said,"I will stay if you won't mind." The three made their way to their rooms when Celestia got Philomena's cage and she said to Flare,"Goodnight, Flare." Flare replied,"Goodnight." He mumbled,"My beautiful princess."

**With Celestia,**

Celestia placed Philomena's cage next to her bed and said,"Oh Philomena, this was the best day ever." Philomena chirped happily and Celestia said,"Flare was so stunning for a Stallion. He was so different from the others, something about him makes me feel so safe and secured." She realized what she said and thought _Do I love Flare?_ She petted Philomena and fell asleep on her bed. Unknown to her, Luna was listening to her and giggled as she floated to Flare's window.

**With Flare,**

Flare placed Blaze on a pillow and said,"That was quite awkward wasn't it?" Blaze nodded and Flare said,"I just don't know, I feel like Celestia's the one for me. Girls always wanted me to be their boyfriend back in my dimension, I didn't felt anything from them. But Celestia, she's different. She is a great pony and I..." He sighed and admitted,"I admit it, I love Celestia." Blaze squawked happily and Flare smiled before he laid on his pillow and said,"Sleep well, Blaze." Blaze laid on the pillow and fell asleep as well.

Luna giggled once more outside and thought _They both love each other. Tia's gonna be so happy. _She looked at the moon and thought _I hope what Flare said about his friend was true. I hope he will like my night. _She flew into her room and sat on her bed.

**A/N: Three chapters in just a few hours, not a bad start. I hope you like it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hey people! This is chapter 4 of this story. Hope you enjoy. In this chapter, Flare asks Celestia out on a date. I do not own Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon.**

**In Canterlot's Western borders,**

Kivat was on a tree branch with Tatsulot.

He looked into the village and said,"Wataru, spotted Zebra Fangire." Wataru nodded and Kivat bit his right hoof and Wataru's Fangire veins revealed themselves as ghostly chains wrapped around his waist and Kivat attached himself to it. Wataru became a silhouette of Kamen rider Kiva and an armor materialized. Wataru was now Kiva as Tatsulot said,"I'll be there when you're in big trouble." Wataru nodded and jumped over the gate and rammed Zebra as he was about to kill a mare.

Wataru asks,"Are you alright?" The mare stuttered,"Y-y-y-yes." Wataru said,"Get to safety, I'll handle him." Zebra roared in anger and Wataru charged into him. The mare quickly got up and galloped away to her house.

Zebra looked at Wataru and said,"King, your rule is pathetic. That rule makes us Fangires look weak. We are the strongest and we will eliminate the ponies. Wataru kicked Zebra and said,"Not while I am living." Wataru punched Zebra a few times before kicking him back a few meters and placed a fuestle on Kivat,**"WAKE UP!"** The armor around his right leg burst and revealed a pair of blood-red bat wings. Wataru crossed his arms and a giant symbol of Kiva appeared beneath him and he pointed his index finger at Zebra.

The symbol moved from his legs over to Zebra. Zebra was now trapped and Wataru leaped into the air and he executed his Darkness Moon Break attack on Zebra. As his foot made contact with Zebra's chest, he did a back flip and landed on his feet. He walked away as Zebra shattered into pieces of glass shards. Wataru jumped over the gate and went straight into the forest.

Kivat unattached himself from the belt and Wataru became an Alicorn again. Tatsulot flew down and said,"Well, that went well." The three off them got onto a tree branch and rested on it.

Back at the village, the same mare Wataru rescued came back and picked up the shards and gave them to the guard that followed her. The guard thanked the mare and galloped off with the shards.

**In Canterlot's Eastern borders,**

Haruto had use his connect spell to get an apple and thought _When will I get a plain sugar doughnut again?_ He munched on the apple. Garuda soon chirped and he asks,"Found the others?" Garuda shook his head and Haruto sighed. He transformed into his Wizard Flame form and said,"Lead the way, Garuda." Garuda chirped and flew off with Haruto following him.

He soon reached the gate of the village and saw Ghouls surrounding a guard.

Haruto sighed and placed his hand in front of his hand shaped buckle,**"EXTEND...PLEASE!"** His hand stretched out and he grabbed the guard.

The guard gasped in surprise and Haruto said,"Go hide. This will take awhile." The guard galloped away while Haruto switched his ring with another and said,"Time to get busy." He placed his hand near the buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A red circle with Wizard's symbol appeared and Haruto placed his hand into it. He pulled his hand out and the WizarSwordGun and shot the ghouls multiple times. The ghouls tumbled back and Haruto said,"It's good to just fight Ghouls instead of Phantoms."

Haruto turned the gun into a sword and slashed the ghouls as they charged at him.

The ghouls soon gathered around each other and Haruto said,"That won't work." He pulled out a new ring and placed it on his right hand before he placed his hand on the buckle,**"EXPLODE...PLEASE!"** Haruto raised his hand at the ghouls, another red circle appeared and a blast of explosion flew out towards the ghouls. When the explosion made contact with the ghouls, they all vanished into thin air and Haruto said,"Another job well done." He turned around and started to walk away from the guards who were galloping towards his position.

One of the guard yelled,"Halt! In the name of princess Celestia and princess Luna!" Haruto took out the ring on his right hand and replaced it with another. He looked at the guard and said,"See ya." He placed his hand on the buckle,**"VANISH...PLEASE!"** A red circle appeared above him and dropped down on him, Haruto started to disappear as the circle made contact with his body.

The guards gasped as Haruto was completely gone and one guard said,"We better tell the princesses about this." The other guards nodded and they all galloped away.

**At Canterlot castle,**

Flare woke up to find Blaze on his belly. He chuckled and said,"Let's go see Celestia raise the sun." Blaze squawked and hopped onto Flare's back when he got up.

As he got to the balcony of the castle, he saw Celestia already getting ready to raise the sun. Flare asks,"Are you ready to raise the sun?" Celestia jumped in surprise and said,"Flare! Don't scare me like that again and yes, I'm ready to raise the sun." Flare gazed in awe as Celestia's horn glowed and she flew up, he also noticed that the sun also rose as Celestia flew up. He couldn't stop gazing at her for some reason and Blaze chuckled silently.

As Celestia landed on the balcony, she looked at Flare and asks,"What do you think?" Flare smiled and said,"That was the most wonderful thing I've ever saw. It was spectacular!" Celestia blushed and said,"Thank you."

The two Alicorns and Blaze walked back into the castle and Blaze chirped as Philomena flew to his side.

"Hey, Blaze." said a cheerful Philomena. Blaze smiled and said,"Hey, Philomena." Blaze felt a push and he looked back to see Flare gesturing him to go with Philomena as she flew away. Blaze nodded and spread his wings before flying off with Philomena.

Celestia giggled and said,"I think I've found the perfect companion for Philomena." Flare nodded and said,"Blaze sure seems excited when he saw Philomena." The two laughed as they made their way to the dining room.

They entered the dining room to see two guards waiting for Celestia.

Both the guards bowed and said,"Princess Celestia, the monsters that are invading the East and West of Canterlot were killed by two creatures that stood on their hind legs." Flare raised and eyebrow and Celestia asks,"Can you describe the two creatures?" One of the guards said,"The creature who saved a mare in the Western borders had a pair of yellow eyes that look like bat wings and a bat was attached to his belt." The other guard said,"The one on the eastern borders saved me from a group of monsters that had spears. His hand was able to stretch and he used magic to destroy the monsters after a red circle appeared beside him and he brought out an object that shoots metal at the monsters. When he was leaving, he disappeared once I asked him to stop." Celestia nodded and said,"You two are to return to your posts. I will try to identify the creatures." The two guards bowed once more and left.

Celestia looked at Flare and asked,"Are they your friends?" Flare looked at her and said,"I know it's them since Wataru's rider form has pair of yellow bat wing-like eyes and Haruto uses rings to gain access to his magic."

Two mares brought out two bowls of salad and left when they gave the Alicorns the bowls.

Flare looked at Celestia and said,"Celestia, when we find Wataru, should we bring along Luna?" Celestia nodded and said,"You did say he can raise the moon, I'm sure Luna will want to meet him." They looked at each other for a few seconds and then began to eat their breakfast.

**With Blaze,**

Blaze and Philomena were perched on a tree branch that was in the castle's garden.

Philomena sighed and said,"Doesn't this place look wonderful?" Blaze gazed at the garden and said,"It sure is grand." Soon, they began chasing each other around the garden.

Blaze crashed into Philomena and asked,"What's wrong?" Philomena pointed in front of her and Blaze saw a white Yummy(Mummy-like) and he said,"Go and hide, Philomena. I'll take care of him." Philomena did as she was told and hid in a bush. She peeked out of the bush and gasped in shock as Blaze had three red medals circling him and a voice announced,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!"** The three medals formed a phoenix sized medal that was the combination of the three medals and it went through Blaze.

Philomena gasped again when she saw a creature standing on its hind legs was on Blaze's position. A pair of wings appeared on the creature's back and it flew up with the monster in its arms. Philomena watched in awe as the creature tossed the monster and grabbed a 3-D model of a multi-colored medal(O scanner) and slide it on its belt. A voice announced,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** The creature then flew down and its talons on its legs split apart and the creature exclaimed,"SEE YA!" The creature's legs made contact with the monster and it exploded. Silver medals rained down onto the garden and Philomena came out of the bush.

The creature landed on the ground and all the silver medals were somehow levitating and then flew straight into the creature's body. The creature looked at Philomena, removed the three red medals on his belt and they flew back into his chest. The creature soon disappeared to reveal Blaze.

Philomena stared at Blaze in awe and asks,"What just happened?" Blaze sighed and said,"I have a lot to explain to you." Philomena said,"We got time." Blaze looked at her and said,"Alright, it goes like this..."

**With Flare,**

The two Alicorns had just finished their meals and were now outside the dining room.

Celestia was about to leave when Flare stoped her and asks,"Celestia, will it be okay for you to go on a date with me tonight?" For awhile, there was an awkward silence. Celestia thought _I never thought that he would ask me that question! _Flare was thinking _Please accept it. _Soon, Clestia finally said,"I will go on a date with you." Flare smiled and asks,"What time do you want me to get you?" Celestia smiled and replied,"When Luna raise the moon." The two Alicorns went in opposite directions afterwards. Unknown to them, Luna was still awake and she giggled before she thought _Hope your date goes well. _

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Just now in the chapter, I introduced a few new rings for Haruto. The Explode ring is Wizard's version of White Wizard's Explosion ring and Vanish ring is the same as Teleport ring. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hey people! How are ya doing? In this chapter, all the riders will be reunited after Flare's and Celestia's date. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon.**

**Western borders of Canterlot,**

Wataru, Kivat and Tatsulot were on a tree branch that had a view of the village inside the gate.

Kivat yawned and asks,"Wataru, when do you think the others will come?" Wataru sighed and said,"Soon, I hope." Tatsulot began bouncing around and said,"Spotted Prawn Fangire!" They all looked into the village and saw Prawn sucking the life energy from ponies that were galloping away from him.

Wataru exclaimed,"Kivat!" Kivat bit his left hoof and ghostly chains wrapped around Wataru's waist to form a red belt and Kivat attached himself to it. Wataru was then a silhouette of Kiva and then the armor materialized to form Kiva's armor. Wataru looked at Tatsulot and said,"Take a rest for now." Tatsulot nodded and Wataru jumped into the village.

Prawn hadn't noticed Wataru until he was lifted by him.

Wataru threw Prawn at a wall and got into his battle stance. Prawn got up and said,"King, you will not rule over us anymore!" He charged at him with his halberd drawn out.

He swung his halberd at Wataru but recoiled instead as Wataru blocked the halberd and removed it from Prawn's hand. Wataru swung the halberd at Prawn and demanded,"How many of you are there?!" Prawn laughed and said,"You have to defeat me first." Wataru threw the halberd away and placed a fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"GARULU SABER!"** A wolf like saber appeared on Wataru's left hand and chains covered his chest and left arm to reveal a wolfen-like shoulder and wolfen-like chest. The pair of bat wing-like eyes turned from yellow to blue and a howl was heard. Wataru had became Kiva's Garulu form.

Prawn slowly backed away but as he turned around to run, Wataru had pounced on him.

He gave Prawn multiple slashes from the saber and then dragged Prawn into a few walls before tossing him at the gate. As Prawn stood up, Wataru pointed his saber at Prawn's neck and demanded,"How many are there?!" Prawn cowered and replied,"T-there are two m-m-m-more Fangires left." Wataru chuckled and slashed Prawn. He placed the saber on Kivat's mouth,**"GARULU BITE!"**

The ponies began to shiver in fear as the moon came out with Kiva's symbol on it and Wataru gave a very loud howl that created sparks on Prawn's chest. Wataru jumped into the air and executed his Garulu Howling Slash on Prawn.

Prawn turned multi-colored before he shattered into pieces of glass and Wataru walked away, saying,"Two down, two to go."

The moon disappeared and revealed the sun again. A few Pegasus guards witnessed the battle and one suggested,"We should tell the princesses about this." The guards spread their wings and flew towards the castle.

**Eastern borders of Canterlot,**

Haruto was munching on another apple when Garuda and Unicorn appeared.

He finished the apple and asks,"More ghouls?" Unicorn nodded and Haruto said,"Lead the way you two." His Wizard Hurricane armor materialized and he followed the two familiars.

Soon, they reached the village's gate and saw ten ghouls attacking the ponies.

Haruto sighed and replaced his Hurricane ring on his left hand with his Flame ring. He placed his left hand on his buckle and it announced,**"FLAME...PLEASE!"** A red circle appeared beside him and it went through his body to change the armor to his Flame form armor.

He placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** He raised his right hand up and a red circle appeared. He placed his hand inside and brought out his WizarSwordGun before he leaped into the village.

He turned the WizarSwordGun into a sword and slashed the ghoul that was holding a Unicorn stallion. He kicked the ghoul and said,"Find a hiding spot or the others will grab you." The stallion nodded and galloped away.

Haruto turned the fold the blade back to form a gun and the hand on the gun opened up,**"COME ON A SHOOTING...SHAKE HANDS!" **He placed his left hand on the gun's hand and it announced,**"FLAME...SHOOTING STRIKE!"** He pulled the trigger and shot multiple fireballs at the ghouls. To his disappointment, only two ghouls were destroyed.

He sighed and said,"Time to bring the pain." He replaced the Flame ring with his Land ring and placed his hand on the buckle,**"LAND...PLEASE!"** A yellow circle appeared at his feet before it rose up and multiple rocks of different sizes levitated up before disappearing into the yellow circle when the armor changed into his Land armor.

The ghouls growled loudly and Haruto replaced his Connect ring with Big ring. He placed his right hand on the buckle,**"BIG...PLEASE!"** A yellow circle appeared and Haruto placed his fist into it, a very big version of his fist came out on the other side and slammed the ghouls. The ponies that were watching gasped in surprise when they saw the humongous fist.

Haruto smiled under his mask when five ghouls vanished and he turned the WizarSwordGun into a sword once more.

The hand on the sword opened up,**"COME ON A SLASH...SHAKE HANDS!"** He placed his left hand on the sword's hand,**"LAND...SLASH STRIKE!"** A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade and Haruto said,"The Finale!" He charged at the ghouls and slashed them all. He did his signature pose as the ghouls exploded and he replaced his Big ring with Vanish ring.

He looked at the ponies and said,"See ya!" He placed his hand on the buckle,**"VANISH...PLEASE!"** A yellow circle appeared at his feet and rose up and he disappeared completely when the circle reached the top of his head.

The ponies soon chattered away.

One mare asked,"What was that?" Another mare replied,"That was the one who saved the guard this morning." A stallion asked,"Do you think he has more magical powers than princess Celestia herself?" The mare replied,"I bet princess Celestia can beat it." All the ponies gasped in horror as they saw the moon with a bat-like symbol and a howl was heard before the moon disappeared again.

The Unicorn guards that saw the battle galloped away to the castle to report to Celestia.

Haruto reappeared at the edge of the forest and saw the moon up high. He chuckled and said to himself,"Wataru must be having fun killing things."

**At the castle,**

Celestia was in her room, giggling away.

She thought _I can't believe Flare really asked me_ _out! _She smiled as she brushed her mane.

The door opened up and Luna walked in. Celestia gasped and demanded,"Luna! Why didn't you knock before coming in?!" Luna giggled and said,"Just want to see if my big sister is ready for her date tonight after I raise the moon." Celestia blushed and asked,"Did you hear him asked me out?" Luna smiled and nodded before saying,"I bet you two will be falling for each other even more while you two have your date." Celestia blushed once again and asked,"Luna, why do you say that?" Luna replied,"Because I heard him admit to his phoenix that he loves you last night!" Celestia gasped in surprise and then asked,"Did he really say that?" Luna nodded and then the sky turned dark.

They looked out of the window to see the moon up in the sky. Celestia looked at Luna and asked,"Did you do that?" Luna shook her head and said,"I wouldn't raise the moon until it is time to." Celestia suggested,"It must be Flare's friend." Luna gazed at the moon and noticed the symbol on it. She said,"That must be his symbol as well." They soon heard a howl and the moon disappeared afterwards. The princesses looked at each other and Luna said,"That was a little scary."

**With Flare,**

Flare walked out of the castle and saw the moon with Wataru's Kiva symbol and smirked. He heard a howl and the moon disappeared, he thought _Wataru must be getting rid of enemies. _

He walked into the garden to find Blaze and Philomena squawking at each other.

**With Blaze,**

"And that's how I got here and met you." Blaze finished off his story and sighed sadly.

Philomena nuzzled him and said,"Even if you are a monster, you are still my friend." Blaze smiled as he felt warmth, happiness and love in his heart. He thought _Why do I feel this way when Philomena is around me now? _Philomena looked at the sky and said,"The moon appeared, a howl was heard and then the moon disappeared. I think my owners are arguing now, I see you later, Blaze." She flapped her wings and flew away.

Blaze sighed and Flare sat next to him and asked,"You like her do you?" Blaze looked at Flare and nodded. Flare picked him up and said,"Let's get back in the castle." He walked back into the castle with Blaze on his back.

Upon entering the throne room, they saw a group of guards waiting for Celestia.

One of the Unicorn guards looked at Flare and demanded,"Who are you and why are you in the castle?!" The Pegasus guards raised their spears at Flare and Blaze. Flare smirked and said,"It's not a good idea to to that." The Pegasus guards advanced with their spears still raised. Blaze was about to ram them but Flare stopped him and whispered,"Let the zectors handle this." Blaze nodded and stood on Flare's back.

As the Pegasus guards were a few feet away, their spears were knocked out of their hooves by TheBee zector and Kabuto zector. The guards flinched back in surprise as the two zectors circled Flare and Blaze.

The Guards charged at them but only to be thrown back by the other zectors.

Flare walked up to them and said,"I surpass all of you even without my zectors help. Just try it again and I'll prove it." The guards stood up and one of them said,"We get it. You surpass us." Flare smiled and asked,"Your here to report something to Celestia, right?" The guards nodded and Flare asked,"Is it about the moon that mysteriously appeared with a symbol on it?" The Pegasus guards nodded and one of the Unicorn guards said,"We are also here to tell her about that creature that uses rings to fight. That creature can also use the ground to his advantage." Flare smirked and said,"You haven't seen it's true power yet." The guards raised their eyebrows and Flare said,"Both the creatures that are protecting the ponies in both borders are friends of mine. The one at the Western borders has bat wing-like eyes, am I right? And the one in the Eastern border has different rings on it's belt's straps, am I right?" The guards nodded.

Flare said,"Here's what I need you to do, I need all of you to keep them in the villages and wait for either me, my phoenix or the princesses." One of the Pegasus guards asked,"What good can your phoenix do?" Flare looked at Blaze and nodded. Blaze smiled and flew up.

Three red Core medals flew out of him and a voice announced,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!"** The three red medals combined and formed a phoenix sized medal before it went through Blaze. Blaze was now clad in his Tajador combo form. He flew down and landed on his feet.

The guards gasped in surprise and one of them asked,"It became a monster!" Blaze looked at them and said,"I prefer 'he' and I am a Kamen rider." The guards exclaimed in unison,"He talks?!" Flare nodded and said,"Blaze and I are Kamen riders. We protect the innocents from harm. The two creatures in the two borders are also Kamen riders and our friends. Our meteorites got separated when we were crash landing in the forest. We need your help to find them and tell the rest of the guards about us so that way, they will know who is the enemy." The guards saluted and exclaimed in unison,"Yes sir!" The all marched out of the throne room and Flare said,"You can stop now, Blaze." The red medals flew out from the O slater and were absorbed into his chest before he turned back into a phoenix.

**Later,**

Celestia and Luna walked into the throne room to find Flare and Blaze there.

Luna asked,"Flare! Why are you here?" Flare smiled and said,"To see you two of course. By the way, your guards now know about me, Flare, Wataru and Haruto." Both the princesses had their eyes widen and asked in unison,"How?" Flare said,"A few guards came in to the throne room to tell you about Wataru making the moon appear and about Haruto used some of his rings again. Then, Blaze showed them his rider form and then I explained to them about the riders and now they have told every guard about us so they will know who is the enemy."

Blaze chirped and Flare asked,"Luna, isn't it time to raise the moon?" Luna gasped in realization and galloped out of the room. Flare looked at Blaze and he flew away, leaving only Celestia and Flare in the room.

Flare walked up to her and said,"Time for our date." Celestia giggled and said,"Yes it is." They both walked out of the room and mad their way out to the garden.

The moonlight shone on the spot they were seated at.

Celestia rested her head on Flare's shoulder and said,"My job as royalty sure seems easy when you do it." Flare smiled and said,"That's because you still need time to learn leadership. For me, I took a few years before I joined Z.E.C.T and became its leader." Flare looked at Celestia and said,"But you have one thing that I now do not." Celestia raised an eyebrow and asked,"What is it?" Flare sighed sadly and replied,"My sister. I didn't have time to save her when my world got destroyed. There wasn't enough time at all. The barrier Tsukasa used to bring us to his world had already appeared and my world was already collapsing. All I did was followed them through the barrier and completely forgot about her." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he said,"You still have Luna no matter what. I envy you, Celestia. You still have your sister while I don't."

Celestia hugged him and said,"You did what you could to survive. Even if you did try to save her, we would've never met at all."Celestia looked at him and said,"Flare, there's something I want to say to you..." Flare looked at her and said,"There's something I want to say to you as well." They both exclaimed in unison,"I love you!" They stared at each other for awhile before Celestia asked,"Why?" Flare replied,"The moment I saw you, I felt as if you are the one for me. If that's true, I want to be with you for eternity." Celestia hugged him tighter and said,"Me too.I too felt that you are the one for me when I first saw you. Even if you are a monster, I still will love you."

Flare placed his right hoof under Celestia's chin and said,"I will love you till the very end, my princess." He gently placed his lips on Celestia's and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted for a minute.

Once their lips separated, Celestia smiled and said,"That was incredible!" Flare hugged her and said,"There will be better kisses in the future." He let go of her and asked,"Are we now together?" Celestia kissed him and then said,"Does that answer your question?" Flare nodded and a guard walked up to them and said,"Their back." Flare nodded and said,"Make sure the one that has bat wing-like eyes don't get away, I want to surprise him. And tell the guards in the Eastern border to get him to slow down his fight. My phoenix will be there." The guard saluted and galloped away.

Flare looked at Celestia and said,"Get Luna, it's time for her to meet Wataru." Celestia nodded and walked into the castle.

Blaze flew out of a nearby window and perched himself on Flare's left hoof. Flare looked at Blaze and said,"Go meet up with Haruto and bring him here." Blaze nodded as the three red Core medals combined and went through him, turning him into Kamen rider OOO Tajador combo form.

**With Celestia,**

Celestia entered Luna's room and was greeted by her sister's curious face.

Luna bounced up and down before asking,"How did it go? Did it went well?" Celestia nodded and said,"It went well alright. We are now in a relationship and his friends are spotted. Flare had asked the guard who informed us to tell the other guards to prevent them from escaping so we can reach them. You coming?" Luna hugged her sister and said,"Of course I will! It's not everyday I find some pony who can also raise the moon." Celestia smiled and said,"Flare is waiting for us at the garden, we better get there." Luna jumped out of her bed and followed her big sister to the garden.

**Later,**

As the sisters entered the garden, they saw Flare and Blaze in his Tajador form.

Luna asked,"Why is Blaze in his rider form?" Flare smiled and said,"That's because he will be needing new Core medals to reach Haruto." Blaze took out Condor medal and a yellow Core medal came out of his chest and entered the O slater. Blaze took out his O scanner and slide it past the three medals,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CHEETAH!"** His leg was now yellow and Flare said,"Now, Blaze is as fast as the speed of light." Flare looked at Blaze who nodded before saying,"I'll be back with Haruto." Celestia and Luna gasped in surprise and Flare said,"I'll explain on the way to meet Wataru." Blaze ran off at an insane speed towards the Eastern borders while Flare, Celestia and Luna flew towards the Western borders.

**At the Eastern borders,**

"What are you doing?!" Haruto exclaimed. The guards were blocking him every time he tried to get to the ghouls.

One of the Unicorn guards said,"Orders from our superior, you are to wait for his phoenix to arrive." Haruto switched his Connect ring with Drill ring and said,"Then I'll have to get past you this way." He placed his right hand on the buckle and it announced,**"DRILL...PLEASE!"** Haruto span faster and faster as fire erupted from his body and he drilled his way under the ground and burst out in front of one of the ghouls.

He looked at the guards and said,"Where is this phoenix now?"

As if on cue, Haruto turned around to see the ghouls tumbling back as a red flash knocked them down. The flash stopped to reveal Blaze.

Haruto said,"Eiji! I'm so glad to see you." Blaze raised his hand and said,"Call me Blaze now and I'll explain everything later when Tendou gets Wataru." Blaze kicked the ghouls and Haruto slashed them with his WizarSwordGun.

Blaze switched his Cheetah Core medal with Condor Core medal and slide the O scanner past the three medals,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "TA-JA-DOR!"** A fire silhouette of a phoenix appeared behind him and the his legs were once again red with spikes on his feet. The guards knew that it was Blaze since they saw his Tajador combo form before and they lowered their spears.

Blaze looked at Haruto and said,"Let's make this quick." Haruto nodded and replaced his Drill ring with his Kick Strike ring.

Blaze took out the O scanner once more and scanned the three medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Haruto placed his right hand on the buckle and it announced,**"****VERY NICE...KICK STRIKE...THE BEST!"** His right foot caught on fire as he somersaulted into the air and Blaze executed his Prominence Drop and exclaimed,"SEE YA!"

The ghouls all vanished after the two riders smashed their feet into them.

Blaze looked at Haruto and said,"Haruto, you must follow me back to where Tendou and I now live in." Haruto looked at Blaze and said,"You two have a home already?!" Blaze nodded and said,"Let's go now. Tendou might already be waiting for us." Haruto nodded and replaced his Flame ring with Hurricane ring before he placed his hand on the buckle,**"HURRICANE...PLEASE!"** A pair of red wings appeared on Blaze's back and they both flew off back to the castle.

**At the Western borders,**

"And that's how he is able to talk when he is in his rider form." Flare had just finished his explaination on how Blaze was able to talk and the princesses said in unison,"Wow!" Flare smiled and then said,"I see Wataru now." The princesses looked at where Flare was looking at and saw Wataru punching Shark and Warthog Fangire.

The three landed in front of the group of guards and they saluted Flare before he said,"Guard the princesses. I'll help him out." The guards nodded and surrounded the princesses while Flare glowed green and turned into his Native form.

He put on his belt and Kabuto zector attached itself to the belt and a voice announced,**"HENSHIN!"** Multiple small blue hexagons engulfed Flare and he was then clad in his Kabuto masked form.

The princesses and guards watched in awe as Flare tossed Warthog into a wall.

Wataru looked at Flare and asked,"Tendou, is that you?" Flare replied,"Who else is able to wield the zectors?" Flare looked at the two Fangires and said,"Let's kill them first before I explain what's going on." Wataru nodded and Flare pushed Kabuto zector's horn up, the armor on Flare opened up and Flare said,"Cast Off!" He pulled the horn and the zector announced,**"CAST OFF!"** The armor flew away from Flare and collided with the two Fangires. A horn moved up and connected itself to Flares mask, the zector then announced,**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

He looked at the guards and said,"This is how you fight."

Flare and Wataru charged into the two Fangires. Wataru fought Warthog while Flare fought Shark.

**With Wataru,**

Warthog had rammed Wataru a few times before he grabbed him and slammed Wataru into a wall.

Wataru took out a fuestle and placed it on Kivat's mouth,**"TATSULOT!"** Tatsulot flew above the guards's heads and said,"Alright, time to get started!" Tatsulot broke the chains that were connecting the armor on Wataru's shoulder and multiple golden bats flew out of it, much to the ponies surprise. The armor on Wataru's leg also came off and the bats were absorbed into his legs, chest, shoulders and mask as Tatsulot attached himself to the bracelet on Wataru's left arm and he announced,**"HENSHIN!"** His armor was now mixed-colored consisting of gold, red and silver. His bat wing-like eyes were now red and looked menacingly at Warthog and finally, a red cape was attached to his back. Wataru was now in his Emperor form.

Warthog charged once more but instead, he tumbled back when Wataru kicked his face.

Wataru crossed his arms, a golden-green symbol of Kiva appeared at his feet. He pointed his index finger at Warthog and the symbol moved over to Warthogs feet, electrocuting him in the process and making his legs useless.

Wataru pulled Tatsulot's head,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** A dark aura surrounded Wataru as he leaped into the air and executed his Emperor Moon Break kick. Two red fangs appeared on his feet and stabbed Warthog continuously until Wataru landed on his feet and the fangs disappeared. Warthog fell to the ground, turned multi-colored and then shattered into pieces of glass.

**With Flare,**

Shark's attempts to land a hit on Flare was hopeless as Flare blocked all the attacks with his dagger.

Flare kicked Shark and said,"Fangires who disobey Wataru will die." Shark laughed and said,"Wataru may have defeated all the Fangires that betrayed him but we have already killed the Fangires who are loyal to him." Shark swung both his arms at Flare and Flare dodged him and said,"That makes me want to kill you even more now." Flare pressed the button on the right side of his belt strap and a voice announced,**"CLOCK UP!"** Flare turned into a red flash and slashed Shark continuously.

In Clock Up, Flare stood beside Sharkand tapped the buttons on the zector,**"1!...2!...3!"** Flare pushed the horn to its original position and said,"Rider Kick!" He pulled the horn once again and a voice announced,**"RIDER KICK!"** Flare gave Shark a roundhouse kick and the same voice announced,**"CLOCK OVER!"**

The world returned to its original pace.

Shark fell to his knees as Flare walked away and said,"You deserve your death." Shark turned multi-colored and shattered into pieces of glass.

**A minute later,**

Both Wataru and Flare looked at each other.

Kivat and Tatsulot detached themselves from Wataru while Kabuto zector flew off Flare's belt. With both riders armor gone, they both gasped at seeing each other.

Wataru exclaimed,"You're a pony like me!" Flare nodded and said,"We are call Alicorns, Wataru." Kivat flew beside Wataru and asked,"Tendou, why do you look like you know how move when your a 'Alicorn'?" Flare smiled and said,"Because I have a wonderful Alicorn to teach me how to walk on four hooves." He looked at Celestia and Luna who were walking towards them.

Flare raised his hoof at Celestia and said,"This is my girl friend of in this world's case, my 'mare friend'." Wataru looked at Celestia and Luna before he bowed and said,"Hello to you two." Flare said,"Let's head back to the castle so that we can meet up with Blaze and Haruto." He looked at a confused Wataru and said,"Eiji is call Blaze in this world and I am call Flare. You and Haruto should come up with new names as well." Wataru said,"I already have one but I don't know if it will fit me." Flare raised an eyebrow and asked,"What is that name?" Wataru replied,"I was thinking of Night Shade." Flare smiled and said,"I think it fits you since you are Kiva and how about we call you Shade for short?" Wataru, now named Night Shade, nodded and smiled.

Celestia looked at Shade's cutie mark and saw a full moon with Kiva's symbol on it. Flare also noticed it and said,"I also think your name suits your cutie mark." Shade raised an eyebrow and Celestia explained,"A cutie mark is what describes your talent and it's located on your flank" She pointed her hoof at Shade's flank and he then understood. He said,"So my talent is something to do with the moon." Luna nodded and said,"You can raise the moon like me after all."

Flare looked at the guards and said,"You can return to your posts now." The guards nodded and marched off.

The four Alicorns, Kivat and Tatsulot then made their way back to Canterlot castle.

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you like the name I given Wataru. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Hey people! How are you doing? Hope you I begin this chapter, Solartiger, The mane 6 reactions will be in the sequel after I am done with the next story after this. In this chapter, the riders will start getting use to living in Canterlot castle and not in Castle Doran 'cause Doran is in Tsukasa's world and there will be surprises in this chapter as well. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon.**

**At the castle,**

Blaze and Haruto reached the castle's entrance and Blaze said,"Guess we're first."

He soon spotted Flare, Celestia, Luna and another Alicorn with Kivat and Tatsulot flying towards them.

As the four Alicorns land, Flare smiled and said,"Haruto! So nice to see you again." Haruto replied,"The pleasure is mine as well." A green circle appeared above Haruto and made its way down to his feet. When the circle vanished, Haruto was no longer standing on his feet but on his HOOVES.

Everyone gasped in surprise and Blaze said,"I didn't know anything about that." The three red Core medals flew out of the O slater and entered his chest. The armor disappeared and Blaze had became a phoenix once more. Haruto and Shade**(A/N: read the chapter before this if you forgot who is Night Shade.)** gasped as Blaze perched himself onto Flare's right hoof. Flare said,"Eiji's body had changed into a phoenix when we entered this world just like us, we all became Alicorns." Haruto looked at his hooves and said,"So that's what this species is called." Flare nodded and said,"Let's get inside and explanations will be said." They all walked into the castle and Kivat said,"This place is even bigger than Castle Doran!"

When they all entered the throne room, Celestia sat on the throne while Luna and Flare stood beside her. Blaze perched himself on the throne next to both Flare and Celestia.

Celestia said,"As you know, we are all Alicorns except for Blaze." Wataru raised his eyebrow and Flare said,"Eiji prefers to be call Blaze since he is a phoenix and I prefer to be call Flare." Celestia continued,"As I was saying, we are all Alicorns. The most powerful race of ponies in Equestria which is the name of the world you're all in. My name is Celestia, ruler of Equestria and my sister, Luna, is the co-ruler of Equestria." Luna looked at Shade and blushed a little before Celestia continued,"Your friend, Flare, is in a relationship with me." She smiled at Flare and he smiled back.

Celestia looked back at the two and said,"In Equestria, we ponies all have names and cuties marks. Cutie marks describes our talents and they are located at your flank." Haruto looked at his flank and saw Wizard's symbol on it. Flare said,"Haruto, your talent is being Kamen rider Wizard. Wataru, who may also want to prefer being call his Equestrian name, is talented in being Kiva while I am talented in guarding the one precious to me with all my knowledge of Z.E.C.T and with the help of the zectors and Blaze." Celestia giggled softly and said,"Haruto, your friends have already came up with names of their own. Do you have one in mind?" Haruto nodded and said,"I was thinking of calling myself Spells instead.**(A/N: Blame me if the name is horrible because I know it is. I couldn't come up with other names.)**" Flare nodded and said,"If you want to be called that for the rest of your life in this world, so be it. No one will stop you." Haruto, now named Spells, nodded and then froze.

Shade knew what was going on and said,"I seen this reaction before. There must be a magic stone nearby.**(A/N: This was never mentioned in the prequel since I figured this will shock to everyone. But how do you think Spells got Explode ring, Vanish ring and one more ring that will be mentioned later? He found three magic stones in Castle Doran!)**" Luna asked,"Is it purple by any chance?" Flare answered,"Not quite, magic stone can come in various colors. So maybe the purple stone you just said can be a magic stone." Luna galloped away and said,"I'll go get it."

A few minutes later, Luna came in with a purple stone.

She placed the stone in front of Spells and his eyes suddenly glowed red. The Alicorns backed away as a red circle appeared above the stone and made its way down. The stone was no longer there when the circle disappeared but a ring was in its place instead.

Spells inhaled and exhaled rapidly before he said,"I have a feeling this ring is important to be used now." He transformed into his Wizard Flame form and placed the ring on his right index finger before placing his right hand on the buckle,**"IMMORTAL...PLEASE!"** A rainbow-colored circle went through Spells and he said,"This spell has the ability to make any one live for eternity!" Celestia asked,"How did you make that stone turn into a ring and how do you know that ring can make you live for eternity?" Flare answered,"How he is able to create a ring was because he created three rings in Castle Doran before we came here. The rings are call Explode, Vanish and Rings." Spells said,"How I know this ring can make anyone immortal is because now when I use a new ring, I will instantly know what it is capable of."

Shade walked up and said,"If you two princesses are wondering what is castle Doran, I can tell you. Castle Doran is a combination of a dragon and a castle. It used to be under my stepfather's castle but my mother gave it to me when I was born. My older brother wasn't given the castle for some reason but I cherished Castle Doran. Unfortunately, I was forced to leave Castle Doran back in my friend's world since Castle Doran may disappear from the face of this world if he came along." He sighed and Luna said,"But you can still cherish our castle as well." Shade smiled and said,"Thank you, princess Luna." He bowed and Luna giggled.

Spells returned to being an Alicorn and said,"Flare! I need to tell you something." Flare looked at him and Spells said,"The magic rings are no longer PHYSICALLY with me now but they are all in my mind with the Wizardriver." Flare smiled and said,"So that's why I don't see them on your waist. That's a smart way of protecting them." Blaze chirped loudly and perched himself on Flare's back.

Celestia yawned and suggested,"How 'bout we get some sleep now." Everyone agreed and Flare said,"Shade, Spells, there are two extra bed in my room. You two want to come?" The two nodded and Spells said,"Anything will do, Sempai." The sisters raised an eyebrow and Flare said,"Out of all four of us riders, I am the oldest and 'sempai' is used to address superiors in our worlds." The sisters nodded and they all continued their way to the rooms.

As the riders entered their room, Blaze perched him self on a branch that Flare installed next to his bed and the three Alicorns got into their beds. Flare said,"Wake up early if you want to see a surprise." The two other riders looked at each other, confused but they nodded and the four of them went back to sleep.

**A few hours later,**

Flare was the first to wake up and he woke the others up and said,"Time for the surprise. Follow me." Shade and Spells got out of their beds while Blaze perched himself on Flare's back.

Shade and Spells followed Flare and Blaze to the balcony to find Celestia.

Spells said,"It's only your girl friend. What's so special about her?" Flare said,"Watch the sky." They all looked at the sky after they saw Celestia's horn glowed. They saw the sun being rose as Celestia flew up into the air. Shade and Spells watched in awe as Celestia landed on the balcony again.

Flare walked up to Celestia and said,"Another successful sun rising." Celestia smiled as she nuzzled Flare.

Celestia looked at Shade and Spells and said,"I hope you two get use to living here. Flare and Blaze have both gotten used to this castle yesterday." She walked away and Flare said,"Welcome to royalty I guess. The ponies treat Alicorns as royalty here so we ought to go to the dining room so I can make breakfast." The four made their way to the castle's dining room with Flare leading them.

As they entered the dining room, Celestia asked,"Flare! What happened to the chefs?" Flare smiled and said,"I gave them the day off. I want you to taste my cooking for today to see if you like it." Flare walked into the kitchen and Celestia, Shade and Spells sat down while Blaze stood on the table.

Spells looked at Celestia and asked,"So, how is your relationship with Flare?" Celestia blushed and said,"We are together since we both love each other very much. I can't think of anyone else who can match up to Flare. That's why I love him. He's so sweet, kind and caring to me." Shade smiled and said,"Not to mention that he is a great cook too. In fact, you can say he's greater than any chefs in any world we travel through." Blaze chirped and nodded.

Celestia asked,"Can you two tell me about your lives?" Shade started first,"Well, all I can say is that I was a born violinist and violin maker just like my father and I am able to become Kiva thanks to my mother since she is a Fangire. I am a half Fangire and in this case, I am also half Alicorn." Celestia asked,"Can you play your violin for Luna tomorrow, I just remembered that it will be her birthday." Shade nodded and said,"Anything for the princess of the night."

Spells sighed and said,"I was just a normal human being, a creature that Flare, Blaze, Shade and I were once before we came to this world. Anyway, I was kidnapped with a lot of other people and we were part of a ritual that was meant to drive us all to despair. When the Solar Eclipse happened, the Phantoms within us were making used of our despair to try and get out. Unfortunately, I was the only one who surpass my Phantom while I watched the others all die and their Phantoms were born. I was attacked by one of them but I was saved by White Wizard, the wizard who gave me my Wizardriver and from that point on, I became Kamen rider Wizard and my duty was to protect those who had the potential to be targeted by the Phantoms. But now, I must find a new duty since there aren't anyone in this world who has the potential and Blaze and I gotten rid of the last few ghouls last night as well." Celestia said,"To correct you, Spells. In this world, we do not say 'anyone' we say 'any pony'."

Flare soon came out with five plates. He placed them on the table and Celestia asked,"What is this, Flare?" Flare smiled and said,"This used to be one of my cousin's favorite dish.**(A/N: Tendou Juka is called Flare's cousin in this story.)** But I changed some ingredients to it since hay is usually what we will be eating from now on." Celestia levitated her fork and placed a piece of the food in her mouth and her eyes widen before she said,"This is amazing!" Flare smiled and said,"It's hay Mackerel. As in a Mackerel that's made out of hay. That way, you won't have to worry about eating meat." Celestia smiled and enjoyed every single bite she took and then said,"Flare, do you mind cooking more of this tomorrow? It will be Luna's birthday." Flare smiled and said,"Anything for you and your sister."

Spells finished his hay fish and said,"Once again, sempai. You proven to be the greatest cook ever!" Blaze nodded and Shade said,"Only you can cook this great meal." Flare smiled and said,"Glad you like it." Kivat and Tatsulot soon came in and Kivat said,"Shade! You got to help us, a phoenix is chasing us!" A familiar squawk was heard and Kivat and Tatsulot hid behind Shade as Philomena flew in.

Celestia laughed and said,"That's just my pet phoenix, Philomena. She can be mischievous sometimes."

Philomena landed next to Blaze and said,"Hey, Blaze. Did you see a yellow bat and a small yellow dragon?" Blaze shook his head and asked,"Why are you looking for them?" Philomena smiled and said,"I want to see if they're fun to play with!" Blaze laughed and said,"Sorry, but they're not in here." Philomena pouted and flew out of the dining room after saying goodbye to Blaze. Blaze sighed admiringly.

Kivat and Tatsulot came out and said,"Glad she's gone. She chased us around this castle since we woke up." Celestia laughed again and said,"Philomena can be a little overreacting when it comes to finding some pony to play with." Kivat groaned and Tatsulot said,"Why doesn't she find Blaze to play with instead?" Celestia smiled and said,"Female phoenixes tend to hide their feelings from someone they care deeply and by caring deeply, it means they love that certain male phoenix and they stop playing with them but they can still talk to each other." Flare smirked and said,"Oi, Blaze. You don't have to hide your feelings for her anymore. You now know that she loves you and you can admit it to her." Blaze again thought that he was lucky that his feathers were red since he was blushing.

Celestia said,"Go on, Blaze. Go admit it to her. You know she loves you and you love her back too." Celestia rubbed her head and said,"I just felt like I was imitating Luna when she found out I like Flare." Flare looked at her with wide eyes and said,"So that's why you didn't look nervous on our first date!" Celestia hugged him and said,"But now, we're together." Kivat said,"Get a room." Blaze then spread his wings and flew off.

**With Philomena,**

Philomena perched herself onto one of the garden's tree branch and thought _When will I ever find those two? _She searched everywhere in the garden and then finally gave up and landed on the ground.

Philomena was about to fly back into the castle when she heard Blaze calling her. She turned around to see Blaze looking into her eyes. She blushed and said,"Hi, Blaze." Blaze asked,"Were you still looking for Kivat and Tatsulot?" She nodded and Blaze said,"You do not have to look for them anymore." He hugged Philomena, surprising her and he said,"You no longer have to look for them because you have me with you. Philomena, I love you." Philomena gasped in surprised and Blaze continued,"I love you no matter what happens. I don't want to hide my feelings from you anymore. I will be by your side from now on, I will be there because I love you!" Philomena was now sobbing and she placed her head on Blaze's chest and said,"Blaze, I love you too. I want to be with you for the rest of my never ending life. I want to be with you from now on as well. I want to be yours." Blaze gently pressed his beak on hers as he kissed her and she returned it. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before they finally broke their kiss and Blaze hugged her.

Philomena sighed happily as she rested her head on Blaze's chest.

**With Night Shade,**

Celestia and Flare left the dining room and went to the balcony while Spells went to the library and Shade went to explore the castle with Kivat and Tatsulot.

Shade walked on and on until he saw Luna crying. He walked up to her and asks,"What's wrong, Luna?" Luna looked at Shade and said,"It's nothing." Shade looked at her eyes and said,"Tell me what's bothering you, I can help you." Luna blurted out,"It's you!" Shade's eyes widen and Luna continued,"It's you. All I ever wanted was someone who will appreciate my night. You have shown me kindness when we met, I just want to know if you love my night." Shade smiled and said,"Of course I love the night you created, I love how the stars twinkle and how the moon shines." Luna hugged Shade and said,"Night Shade, I thank you for loving my night and I just want to say...I love you." Shade moved her head up with his hoof so their eyes met. He smiled and said,"I love you too, Luna. How your eyes sparkle under the moonlight, how your voice sooth my soul. I love you as much as you love me." They both shared a passionate kiss and unknown to them, Celestia and Flare were watching the entire thing. They smiled and left so they can give Shade and Luna some privacy.

**A/N: How do you like this chapter? By the way, Immortal ring will be important in the sequel of this story. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Hey people! How has life been? In this chapter, everyone will be planning Luna's birthday party while Shade and Luna explore Canterlot. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon.**

**The next day,**

Celestia had raised the sun yet again with Flare by her side.

Philomena and Blaze started off their new relationship by flying around the castle, chasing each other.

Shade and Luna met up in Luna's room and they chatted happily.

Spells went to the library again to read more on Equestria's history.

**With Flare,**

As Celestia landed on the balcony again, Flare gave her a kiss and said,"You still have the same cuteness when you raise the sun." Celestia blushed and asked,"So, when are we going to plan Luna's party?" Flare smiled and said,"We need her to be away from the castle so we can start. I suggest we ask Shade to explore Canterlot with Luna and have the guards hand out invitations to her party." Celestia nodded and they both entered the castle.

They reached the library first and Flare said,"Spells, you ready for preparing Luna's party?" Spells walked out and said,"Ready as I can be." Blaze and Philomena flew down and perched themselves on both their owners's hooves.

Flare looked at Blaze and said,"Blaze, we need Gatakiriba combo to prepare the party faster." Blaze nodded and chirped.

The three Alicorns and two phoenixes made their way to the garden where Celestia said,"This is where we will have the party." Three red Core medals flew out of Blaze and combined into one phoenix sized medal before it went through Blaze.

Blaze looked at Flare and asked,"When do I use Gatakiriba combo?" Flare replied,"When I give come back from telling Shade to explore Canterlot with Luna." Flare left the throne room and made his way to Luna's room.

He knocked on the door and Shade opened it.

Flare smiled and whispered,"Shade, we are going to start decorating. We need Luna to be away from the castle, get her to explore the city with you." Shade nodded and Flare left.

Shade closed the door and Luna asked,"What did Flare want?" Shade replied,"He wants you to show me around Canterlot." Luna smiled and said,"That sounds like a splendid idea!" She got off her bed and they walked out of the room with Kivat and Tatsulot following them.

As soon as they left the castle's entrance, Flare exclaimed,"Now!"

Blaze had three green Core medals replaced the three red Core medals and he scanned the medals with his O scanner,**"KUWAGATA!" "KAMIKIRI!" "BATTA!" "GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI! BA! GATAKIRIBA!"** His masked changed from a pair of red phoenix wings to a pair of Stag Beetle horns, his body changed from red to green and his arms had both Kamikiri swords attached to them and his legs was green instead of red.

Blaze gave them a thumbs up before he started multiplying at an incredible speed. Soon, there were at least fifty Blazes.

At this rate, the party would be finished by afternoon if the Blazes all get the decorations set while Flare prepared as many hay Mackerels as he can. Spells helped out with keeping watch and Celestia helped Blaze with the decorations.

**With Night Shade,**

As Shade and Luna entered the village, the ponies all bowed down to them.

Shade looked at the houses and said,"We need to upgrade this village. I don't think there will be enough houses for ponies in the future." Luna nodded and said,"Celestia and I were thinking to turn this village into a city when we know when we will be able to. We can't do it now since there is a beast called Discord, he is a Draconequus who terrorized the ponies of Equestria. He causes chaos for pleasure and he is the only Darconequus left. Apart from him, there is a tyrant call King Sombra who lives at the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Empire is located in the most coldest part of Equestria. Celestia and I planned on banishing him someday." Shade nuzzled her and said,"You have me, Flare, Blaze and Spells now. We can handle any of the threats that are against you and Celestia." Luna smiled but frowned as she said,"But the one thing I'm mostly afraid of is the Nightmare. It turns all emotions of its host to bitterness and it will turn its host into a wicked version of themselves. I'm scared that if the Nightmare takes you as its host, I won't be able to see you again." She placed her head on Shade's chest and he said,"Don't worry, Luna. I promise you that I will not be effected by the Nightmare."

As they continued their path down the pathway, a group of Unicorn stallions wearing masks jumped out of their hiding spots and grabbed Luna.

The leader of the group laughed and said,"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The princess of the night." Shade growled and said,"Let her go now!" The group laughed and one of them asked,"Or what? You're gonna call the guards on us? You Alicorns think you're so powerful, in the end, you're just weak like the Earth ponies!" Shade snapped and his Fangire veins appeared on his face.

Shade's Alicorn form disappeared and became the silhouette of a Fangire. The body materialized to reveal Shade's Fangire form.**(A/N: Kiva without Kivat.)** He looked at the frightened group and he said,"I will say this one more time, let her go now!" The group stood still and Shade growled before his fangs appeared above one of the stallion's head and stabbed the stallion. The stallion screamed in pain as his life energy was sucked out from him and his body soon became transparent and shattered when another stallion touched him.

Shade grabbed the leader and his fangs stabbed the leader's neck, sucking his life energy away from him.

The rest of the stallions cowered as Shade advanced on them and he said,"I warned you to let Luna go but you had to resist, now you will suffer my wrath." The symbol of Checkmate Four's King appeared behind Shade and a dark aura was released from his hand. The aura blasted through the stallions and they all fell to the ground and shattered to pieces of glass.

Luna stared in horror as Shade turned back into an Alicorn and collapsed to the ground.

She shook him and said,"Shade! Shade! Wake up!" Shade slowly opened his eyes and whispered,"I'm sorry if I scared you." Luna hugged him and said,"Thanks for saving me."

**At the castle's garden,**

Blaze had just finished putting up the last of the decorations and Flare had managed to cook two hundred hay Mackerels. Flare placed all the Mackerels in a few bowls and placed them next to all the other snacks that were on a very long table.

Blaze said,"Alright boys, time's up! Pile up!" All the Blazes jumped back into the real Blaze and the three green Core medals flew out of the O slater and entered Blaze's body. Blaze turned back into a phoenix and Philomena landed next to him before she nuzzled him.

Spells had summoned Garuda, Unicorn and Kraken to help him with keeping watch.

Celestia walked up to Flare and said,"Invitations to the party has all been given and the ponies will be attending soon." Flare kissed her and said,"Now we wait and see how it goes." She nodded as they supervised the guards putting up a stage.

**With Night Shade,**

The two Alicorns were on their way back to the castle when three White Yummies(Mummy-like) appeared.

Shade sighed and said,"Why must the last three Yummies HAVE to be here?" Kivat flew down and bit Shade's left hoof while Tatsulot attached himself to Shade's left hoof.

Shade became a golden silhouette of Kiva Emperor form and the armor materialized.

He got into his battle stance and charged into the three Yummies.

Since the Yummies aren't fast, Shade pulled Tatsulot's head and Tatsulot announced,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** Shade leaped into the air and his fangs appeared on his legs as he executed his Emperor Moon Break on one of them. The Yummy that was hit exploded into Cell medals and Shade raised his left arm up before he exclaimed,"ZANVAT!" Shade's Emperor sword came out and Shade grabbed it.

He slashed the two Yummies and Cell medals dropped out. He removed the fuestle on Zanvat and placed it on Kivat's mouth,**"WAKE UP!"** Shade pulled Zanvat-bat up to the tip of the sword and then down again as the sword glowed red. Shade slashed both the Yummies before he pulled the Zanvat-bat up and down again. The Yummies exploded and all the Cell medals levitated into the sky and flew towards the castle's direction.

Shade looked at Luna when he became an Alicorn again and said,"The others are going to wonder how the medals came." Luna giggled as the two continued their way to the castle.

**At the castle's garden,**

Celestia was seated down next to Flare at the fountain's edge.

Blaze squawked as he looked up at the sky to see Cell medals flying towards him. Everyone gasped as the Cells medals entered Blazes body and Spells said,"Shade must have been busy with Yummies while he and Luna were exploring." Garuda flew towards Spells and chirped. Spells smiled and said,"Thanks!" He looked at the others and said,"Every pony is here!"

Soon, ponies swarmed into the garden.

Flare smiled and said,"This will be a successful party." Celestia nodded as she greeted the ponies.

The ponies were chatting away while some were admiring the Familiars that Spells had summoned. Blaze and Philomena were flying around the garden, catching ponies's gazes as they flew overhead.

A guard soon appeared in front of Flare and said,"Princess Luna and Night Shade are approaching the castle." Flare nodded and said,"You are dismissed and enjoy the party." The guard saluted and said,"Yes sir!" Flare looked up and saw Kabuto zector and Gatack zector flying down with Shade's Bloody Rose and the violin that Shade had given Flare. Flare levitated the violins and said,"Thanks! Go take a rest. There are no longer worms in this world but if they're still more, you two and the other zectors will know what to do." The zectors chirped and flew away.

Flare stood at the garden's entrance and waited.

After a few minutes, Shade and Luna soon came in and Flare said,"Happy birthday, Luna." Luna smiled and said,"Thanks, Flare." She hugged Flare and whispered,"I hope you will be my brother in law soon." Flare chuckled and said,"I can't wait to call you my sister in law." He looked at Shade and whispered,"You still remember the song your father created?" Shade nodded and Flare said,"It's a good thing too because I've learnt how to play your father's part. We're going to play the full song together." Shade nodded and the two got onto the stage that was set up by a few Unicorn guards.

Flare announced,"Ladies and Gentlecolts! I want to warmly welcome you to Luna's birthday party." The ponies cheered for Luna and Flare continued,"And in her honor, Shade and I will be playing a song that Shade's father had created. Shade will be playing the first part and I will be playing the second part." The two Alicorns levitated their violins and began to play the song.

**Insert song: watch?v=XAB30-_f_g,**

As Flare finished the second part of the song, the ponies all cheered for the two as they bowed.

Shade and Flare smiled at each other and Flare said,"I'm impress that you don't have stage fright anymore." They both got down the stage and the party continued.

Luna walked up to both of them and said,"That was amazing! No pony has ever made a song that beautiful!" The two Alicorns smiled and Shade said,"That's because we placed our wishes into the violins." Celestia walked up and asked,'What were your wishes?" Flare replied,"Shade's wish was to find his inner music and use it to protect others while my wish was to protect the ones I love." Celestia hugged him and Shade said,"Flare, you still haven't name your violin yet." Flare nodded and said,"I will be naming my violin, Celestial Rose." He looked at Celestia and said,"I named it that since you are the most dearest pony to me and you are like a rose when it comes to gazing." Celestia blushed as Flare kisses her.

**After the party,**

As the last few ponies finally left, Flare laughed and said,"My hay Mackerels sure made them addicted." He looked at the row of empty bowls that were once inhabited by his hay Mackerels.

As soon as the servants cleared the garden, the Alicorns and phoenixes went back to their rooms. This time with a change.

Flare, Blaze and the zectors were now residing in Celestia's room with her, Shade, Kivat and Tatsulot were residing in Luna's room with her and Spells had his room all to himself now.

**A/N: What do you think? By the way, I already read Kamen rider Kiva's novel and that's why I made Shade's Fangire form become Kiva with out the belt or Kivat(Read the Kamen rider wiki to find out more about Wataru's Fangire form). Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey people! How's life? In this chapter, Discord appears and cause chaos. Will the riders be able to stop him? Find out half of it in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon and I will be adding songs when battles start starting from this chapter on wards. Also, this chapter will mostly focus on the spars that will be happening. **

**Somewhere in Canterlot,**

A Pegasus guard was flying for his life from a serpent-like creature that had a horse-like head, a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. It has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, it has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

As the guard was turning a corner, the creature wrapped itself around the guard and said,"Well what do I have here? A royal guard?" He smirked and asks,"Tell me, guard, is it true that there are three new Alicorns besides Celestia and Luna?" The guard spat at the creature and said,"I won't tell you anything!" The creature laughed and said,"Then I'll just have to find out myself." He slashed the guard's face with his left claw and the guard screamed in pain before the creature sliced the guard's neck.

The guard's body fell lifelessly to the ground and the creature snapped his fingers.

Two mutated Timber wolves came out of the Everfree forest and leaped through the gates. One of the wolves had a scorpion's tail and eagle wings while the other had a pair of snake fangs and its tail had spikes on it.

The creature laughed and said,"Go and find the three new Alicorns and bring them to me. I want to see them for myself so I can spread more chaos in the land that I once ruled when they're imprisoned by me." The two wolves growled and sprinted off towards the castle with the creature turning into a small bee and resting on one of the wolves.

**At the castle,**

Flare woke up to see Blaze and Philomena staring at him.

He asked,"What's with those looks?" Blaze squawked and pointed out the window. Flare chuckled and said,"Time to wake Celestia up, huh?" Philomena nodded and Flare gently shook Celestia.

As the white Alicorn slowly got up, she asked,"What's wrong?" Flare said,"Time to raise the sun." Celestia nodded and said,"Alright, I'll be out soon. Just let me get a few more minutes of sleep." Flare got out of the bed and said,"Blaze, time to explore the castle a bit." Blaze chirped and perched himself on Flare's back.

The two soon headed out the door and made their way to the castle's training room.

As they entered the place, they spotted Shade and Spells supervising the guards as they trained.

Flare smiled and suggested,"How 'bout we show the guards how a spar among riders is like?" Shade, Spells and Blaze nodded and Shade announced,"Guards! Time to take a break and see how we spar." The guards all sat on the benches that were conveniently in the room.

Flare placed the Caucasus brace on his right hoof and the zector flew into the room before attaching itself to the brace. The brace announced,**"HENSHIN!"** Multiple golden hexagon engulfed Flare. Soon, Flare was no longer an Alicorn but instead, he was now Kamen rider Caucasus. The transformation was complete when the brace announced,**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Three red Core medals flew out of Blaze's chest, circled him and a voice announced,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!"** The three medals combined and went through Blaze. What happened next shocked all the guards as Blaze was now standing on his hind legs and in his Tajador form.

Shade exclaimed,"Kivat!" He stretched out his right hoof and Kivat bit it. Shade's Fangire veins revealed themselves as ghostly chains wrapped around his waist to create a belt and Kivat attached himself to it. Shade soon became a silhouette of Kiva and the armor materialized.

Spells yawned and a red circle with Wizard's symbol appeared beside him. The circle went through him and he became Kamen rider Wizard. He raised his left hand and said,"It's showtime."

Flare said,"Shade and I will go first, Blaze and Spells will be next." The others nodded and the two riders made their way to the center of the room.

**First battle,**

Flare looked at Shade and asked,"Do you still remember your way of winning?" Shade nodded and got into his battle stance. Flare nodded back and said,"Let's begin."

The two rider charged at each other.

Shade landed the first blow to Flare's chest and he continued on until Flare tumbled back.

Flare grunted and said,"Clock Up!" He tapped the button on the belt's right strap,**"CLOCK UP!"** Flare disappeared and a flash of gold replaced him as he ran and continuously attacked Shade. Unaware to them that Celestia and Luna had just came into the training room.

Celestia smiled and said,"Nothing like a good spar between them." Luna giggled as they sat on a bench that was next to them.

Flare then reappeared when a voice announced,**"CLOCK OVER!"** Shade took the opportunity to kick Flare and it barely worked as Flare grabbed his leg and span him around and around.

Flare then tossed Shade across the room. As Shade was getting up, Flare asked,"Is that all you got, Shade? What happened to your winning side?" Shade smirked under his mask and said,"Let's find out." He placed a fuestle on Kivat's mouth,**"TATSULOT!"** Tatsulot flew down and rammed Flare a few times before flying over to Shade and said,"Let's get serious!" He broke the chains that covered Shade's shoulder armor. Multiple golden bats flew out as the armor opened up, the bats were then absorbed into Shade as Tatsulot attached himself to Shade's left brace and announced,**"HENSHIN!"** Shade was now in his Emperor form.

**Insert song: Supernova**

Flare tilted his head a bit and suggested,"Let's see whose finisher is stronger." He turned the Caucasus zector backwards and said,"Rider Beat!" The brace announced,**"RIDER BEAT!"** Electricity flowed from the brace to the tip of Flare's head and down to his right foot as he leaped into the air with his right foot out.

Shade pulled Tatsulot's head and Tatsulot announced,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** Shade crossed his arms as a red aura surrounded him, his legs revealed a pair of red fangs and he leaped into the air as well.

Once the two riders clashed, electricity traveled through Flare's foot into Shade's body while Shade's fangs stabbed Flare a few times before the two riders tumbled backwards.

**End of song**

As the two riders got up, Caucasus zector detached itself from the brace and flew away while Kivat and Tatsulot detached from Shade and Kivat said,"It's a tie!" The two riders returned to their Alicorn forms and Flare said,"You did well, Shade." Shade smiled and said,"Thank you, sempai."

Celestia and Luna walked up and said in unison,"You both were amazing!" The two riders flinched in surprise and Flare asked,"When did you two came in?" Celestia giggled and said,"When you became a flash of gold."

Blaze walked up and said,"Time for Spells and I to show you what we can do." Flare nodded and Blaze and Spells made their way to the center of the room.

**Second battle,**

Blaze got into his battle stance and asked,"You ready, Spells?" Spells showed his Connect ring and said,"As ready as you are." Blaze nodded and charged at him.

**Insert song: Time judged all**

Blaze revealed his wings and flew up into the air while Spells placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A red circle appeared beside Spells and he pulled out his WizarSwordGun and hold the trigger, releasing a rain of magic bullets that followed Blaze.

Blaze created energy peacock tail feathers on his back and shot all of them at the bullets while he continued to fly down to the ground.

As he landed, he opened up the Taja Spinner on his left arm and the three red Core medals flew into it while three more red Core medals flew out of his chest and entered the Taja Spinner. He placed his O scanner at the edge of the Spinner and the medals inside it began to spin around a few times before the Spinner announced,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "GI-GI-GI-GIGA SCAN!"** A phoenix-like aura surrounded Blaze as he flew towards Spells.

Spells quickly replaced the Connect ring with Defend ring and placed his right hand on his buckle,**"DEFEND...PLEASE!"** A wall of fire appeared in front of Spells and Blaze collided into it, causing both riders to tumble back.

**End of song**

Spells got up and said,"That was refreshing. Now it's time for the main show." He replaced his Flame ring and Defend ring with Flame Dragon ring and Connect ring.

He first placed his left hand on his buckle,**"****FLAME...DRAGON!"** A red circle appeared in front of him and a fire silhouette of Spells's Phantom, WizarDragon, came out of it and merged with Spells. Every pony gasped in surprise while Flare yawned and said,"All of you will get use to it."

Spells then placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A red circle appeared beside him and he pulled out the Drago Timer. He attached the Timer to his right arm and it announced,**"DRAGO TIME!"** Spells twisted the Timer and it announced again,**"SET UP!"** Spells looked at Blaze and said,"It's SHOWTIME!" He pressed the thumb on the Timer,**"START!"** The Timer began to rotate clockwise as Spells grabbed his WizarSwordGun and turned it into a sword before he slashed Blaze a few times.

Blaze flew up into the air and replaced the three red Core medals with three green Core medals before he scanned them with the O scanner,**"KUWAGATA!" "KAMIKIRI!" "BATTA!" "GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI! BA! GATAKIRIBA!"** Blaze landed on the ground in his Gatakiriba form and multiplied three more times.

The first clone took out the three green Core medals and replaced them with three blue Core medals and scanned them,**"SHACHI!" "UNAGI!" "TAKO!" "SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!"** His head was now identical to a Killer Whale while his body had two whips attached to his back and his legs were blue with octopus suction cups.

The second clone replaced the medals with three silver Core medals and scanned them,**"SAI!" "GORILLA!" "ZOU!" "SAGOHZO...SA-GOH-ZO!"** The clone's head was now identical to a rhino's head with a horn attached while his body was covered in heavy armor with a pair of Gori Bagoon gauntlets attached to his arms and his legs were elephant based.

The third clone replaced his medals with three yellow Core medals and scanned them,**"LION!" "TORA!" "CHEETAH!" "LATAH, LATAH! LATORA~~TAR!"** The clone's head now had a lion's mane while his hands had tiger claws attached to them and his legs were yellow with cheetah spots decorated on it.

Blaze replaced the three green Core medals with three red Core medals and scanned them,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "TA-JA-DOR!"** Blaze was now back in his Tajador form.

The ponies except Flare and Shade gasped at the amount of forms that Blaze had used and Flare said,"Like I said before, you will all get use to it."

Spells grunted and tapped the thumb on his Timer thrice,**"WATER DRAGON!" "HURRICANE DRAGON!" "LAND DRAGON!"** A human sized water based circle appeared on his left and a blue version of Flame Dragon form came out. A human sized air based circle appeared above him and a green version came out and landed to his right and finally, a land based circle appeared below him and a yellow version came out of the ground and crouched in front of the real Spells. Spells announced,"The battle begins!"

The eight of the riders soon collided into one another.

Water Dragon was fighting Shauta, Hurricane Dragon was fighting Blaze, Land Dragon was fighting Sagohzo and Spells was fighting Latorartar.

**With Water and Shauta,**

The two riders collided multiple times before they both got a fair distance away from each other.

Water Dragon placed his right hand on his buckle,**"VERY NICE...BLIZZARD...THE BEST!"** He blasted a snowstorm at Shauta, who leaped into the air and wrapped his whips around Water Dragon.

He landed on the ground and electrocuted Water Dragon before he scanned the medals again,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** He wrapped his whips around Water Dragon again as he leaped into the air and dragged Water Dragon up towards him. His legs sprouted eight tentacles and formed a drill before he burst through Water Dragon exclaiming,"SEE YA!"

As Water Dragon fell to the ground, he disappeared when a blue circle went through him while Shauta turned into Cell medals and flew back into Blaze's body.

**With Hurricane Dragon and Blaze,**

Hurricane Dragon levitated into the air as a green tornado formed on his legs while Blaze flew up using his wings.

Blaze rammed Hurricane Dragon a few times before he scanned the Core medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Blaze flew down executing the Prominence Drop on Hurricane Dragon. Hurricane Dragon quickly placed his right hand on his buckle,**"VERY NICE...THUNDER...THE BEST!"** Hurricane Dragon blasted a lightning storm at Blaze, who didn't gave a shit about the lightning hitting him.

Blaze slammed Hurricane Dragon and exclaimed,"SEE YA!"

He landed on his feet while Hurricane Dragon disappeared when a green circle went through him.

**With Land Dragon and Sagohzo,**

Sagohzo beat his chest multiple times while screaming, the ground shook and parts of the ground flew up in the air. Land Dragon had a hard time himself trying to keep his feet on the ground but in the end, he was no match against Sagohzo's gravity ability and he himself was levitated. Land Dragon was then crushed by the parts of the ground when Sagohzo stopped.

He quickly got out and placed his right hand on his buckle but Sagohzo rammed him with his horn and scanned the medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!" **Sagohzo leaped into the air at a very fast speed and a very high altitude before slamming his legs into the ground, the parts that came out were then fixed back into the ground as Land Dragon was dragged towards Sagohzo. As Land Dragon was coming closer, Sagohzo delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time.

Land Dragon tumbled back a few meters before disappearing into a yellow circle. Sagohzo grunted in victory and turned into Cell medals before entering Blaze's body.

**With Spells and Latorartar,**

Spells tumbled back when Latorartar slashed him with his claws and Spells said,"With my clones gone, I have only one help left." He replaced his Flame Dragon ring with his Infinity ring and placed his left hand on the buckle,**"INFINITY...PLEASE!"** A shiny silhouette of WizarDragon appeared and circled Spells, turning his armor into Infinity armor.**  
**

The ponies all marveled at the brightness that the armor was giving off and Flare sighed while Shade chuckled.

Spells punched Latorartar and WizarDragon's silhouette became AxCalibur.

Spells placed his left hand on the WizarDriver,**"INFINITY!"** Spells ran at a blinding speed as he slashed Latorartar multiple times before Latorartar exploded into Cell medals and Blaze absorbed them.

Blaze revealed three Core medals and said,"If you are going to use your final form, then count me in!" He placed the three medals in his O slater and scanned them,**"SUPER!" "SUPER!" "SUPER!" "SUPER TAKA!" "SUPER TORA!" "SUPER BATTA!" "SU~PER! TATOBA! TATOBA! SUPER!"** Blaze's head remained the same while his body was an evolved version of Tora armor and his legs were an evolved version of the Batta legs. Blaze said,"Let's wrap this up now!" Spells nodded and flipped his AxCalibur upside down,**"TURN ON!"** Spells tapped the hand symbol on AxCalibur,**"HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!"** He twirled AxCalibur around and around until it got so big that the guards almost faint at seeing it.

Blaze scanned the medals,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** He leaped into the air and executed his Super Tatoba Kick while Spells slashed him with the giant AxCalibur.

As the two collided, an explosion was made. The ponies can't do anything but wonder who had won the spar.

Their question was answered when Spells walked out with Blaze beside him and they exclaimed in unison,"It's another tie!"

Flare smiled and said,"That means that the four of us are evenly matched. Now those who are against Celestia and Luna will be cowering before us." Celestia and Luna giggled at that comment and Luna said,"You sure can be overreacting." Flare smiled and said,"I used to be overreacting sometimes."

**Later,**

As the guards left the room, the princesses and riders were left in the room.

Flare smiled and suggested,"How 'bout we head back to our rooms to get some sleep?" They all nodded and Luna said,"It's a good thing I already raised the moon before you suggested that."

They were about to leave when the wall burst opened.

The group looked back to see two mutated Timber wolves growling at them and a bee that was on one of them changed into the creature.

The princesses gasped in horror and exclaimed in unison,"DISCORD!"

**A/N: Chapter done. What do you think? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey people! Chapter 9 is here! In this chapter, the remaining half of the battle will start. Who will win the battle? Will it be the riders or Discord? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon.**

"DISCORD!" was what made the riders got into their battle stances upon hearing his name. Why they did these was because Luna had explained Discord to Shade, Celestia explained to both Flare and Blaze and Spells has read a book that explains everything about Discord.

The creature, who is named Discord, laughed and said,"It's so good to hear both of you remember my name. How have you two lovely mares been?" He walked towards them but got knocked back by Flare, who bucked him with his hind hooves.

Flare glared at Discord threateningly and said,"Stay away from them." Blaze squawked angrily as he was covered in flames while Shade's Fangire veins revealed themselves and Spells levitated his WizarSwordGun.

Discord laughed and asked,"How are you going to stop me when I have two of the most strongest mutated Timber wolves that can easily rip you to pieces and you have a phoenix and a...uh...something." Spells chuckled and said,"This?" He shot a few bullets that made a direct hit on one of the Timber wolves's eyes. Discord gasped in surprise and said,"You might have some skills but can you defeat these?" He snapped his fingers and ten Worms(not molted), Moose Fangire, ten White Yummies(Mummy-like) and five ghouls appeared.

Flare laughed and said,"We have face them all before, we can do it again."

Flare glowed green and he turned into beetle Native while Shade turned into his Fangire form which is a Kiva lookalike without the belt and Kivat. Blaze was covered in Cell medals and emerged as his Greed form for the first time.**(A/N: Check the Kamen rider wiki for Eiji's greed form.)** Spells stood in front of the princesses with his WizarSwordGun aimed at the hostiles.

Discord gasped in surprise again when he saw the three riders turned into their monster forms and said,"I seriously did not expect you three to be able to become monsters. No matter, kill them!" The Worms, Yummies, ghouls and Moose Fangire charged at them.

Flare chuckled and said,"Let's show Discord how fighting is done." Shade and Blaze nodded while Spells smirked.

**With Flare and the Worms,**

As the Worms surrounded Flare, he grabbed the nearest Worm and tossed him at the three other Worms that were behind him.

His tentacles pierced through two more Worms and he said,"Native Shock!" Electricity traveled through his body to the tentacles and into both the Worms, causing them to explode.

The remaining eight Worms charged but were knocked down by the zectors.

Flare grabbed a Worm and smashed his right fist into the Worm. Unexpectedly, the Worm turned to energy and was absorbed into the tentacles. The other Worms backed away while Flare said,"Now I learnt a new ability." He clocked up and appeared behind the Worms. He grabbed two more Worms and he absorbed them. His feet then electrocuted themselves and he jumped and kicked two more Worms, causing them to explode.

The last five Worms tried to retreat but Flare's tentacles grabbed two more while he used his hands and grabbed two more and finally pinned the last Worm with his leg. Flare chuckled and said,"Time to end this." The Worms were all absorbed while he kicked the last Worm with his leg and choked it. The Worm was then absorbed by Flare.

**With Shade and Moose,**

Shade and Moose battled out on the benches.

Moose threw one of the bench at Shade and he dodged it. Shade crossed his arms and Checkmate Four's King symbol appeared behind him. Moose backed away slowly but fell to the ground as Shade blasted a dark aura at him. Moose slowly stood up but when he looked at his hands, they were multi-colored.

He tried to run away but he was already weakened. Shade stopped in front of Moose and kicked him, shattering Moose once and for all.

**With Blaze and the Yummies,**

Blaze smashed one of the Yummy on the ground and it exploded before Blaze absorbed the Cell medals it dropped.

The other Yummies dog piled Blaze but were launched off by the Core medals that flew out of Blaze's body and circled him.

The Yummies tried to retreat but Blaze had already rammed all of them down and punched each of the Yummies in their chests, causing all of them to explode and their Cell medals were absorbed into Blaze.

**With Spells and the ghouls,**

Spells was shooting the ghouls left and right from letting them reach the princesses.

As one ghoul grabbed Spells, he teleported behind the ghoul and created an explosion that made the ghoul explode.

The remaining four ghouls advanced with their spears raised but were knocked out of their hands by Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken and Golem.

Spells pierced his horn through all of the ghouls one by one and they all exploded.

**Later,**

The four riders soon gathered together and Discord said,"I underestimated you four. But no matter, I will be back to get my revenge!"

Celestia then walked up and said,"I don't think that will happen." Everyone turned to see six colorful stones levitating beside Celestia and Luna. Celestia said,"You caused enough chaos, Discord. Time to repay what you damaged by standing still." The riders widen their eyes while Discord stood still in a proud position.

Celestia winked at Flare and he nodded as the six stones fired six lasers at Discord, turning him to stone.

Spells eyes widen once again and said,"You could have just done that!" Celestia said,"My apologize, we needed to concentrate hard so the Elements of Harmony was able to teleport to our location." Spells sighed and said,"Make sure you don't make us freak out like just now again." Everyone laughed as they went out of the room and finally got some sleep as they all entered their room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Hey people! Before I begin the chapter, AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer, I appreciate the review you wrote. In this chapter, the group will be heading for the Crystal Empire to free the Crystal ponies from their tyrant king, King Sombra. I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Tendou's/Flare's Native form, the riders's new names and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This story took place before Luna became Nightmare Moon. This will be the last chapter before the sequel of all my stories start and Tsukasa will be appearing before this chapter ends.**

It has been two days since the incident involving Discord. Celestia had ordered a few guards to place the statue of the stoned Discord in the garden so ponies can see it. Peace was slowly returning to Equestria but only one problem still remains: King Sombra is still a tyrant and he is still keeping the Crystal ponies as slaves.

The problem had made Celestia really, really mad that she had made a few guards regret joining the Royal Guard but luckily, Flare was there to calm her down and he still managed to persuade the guards to continue their duties as guards.

**At the castle,**

Celestia stormed around the throne room and said,"I can't keep this up any longer! We need to stop Sombra now!" Flare kissed her and said,"And we will stop him, we just need to think of a plan." Celestia took a breath and said,"You're right, I should calm down. But I'm just getting ticked off by Sombra that I wish that I can banish him." Flare replied,"And you will once we defeat him once and for all." The two Alicorns then hugged each other.

Soon, Shade and Luna walked in.

Flare asked,"Do you have any ideas?" Shade smiled and said,"We will discuss about it on the way to the Crystal Empire." Flare smiled and said,"Let's go."

As the four Alicorns walked out of the castle's entrance, they all saw Blaze and Spells outside. Blaze flew down and perched himself on Flare's right hoof while Spells levitated all of Flare's transformation devices.

Flare had attached the TheBee brace onto his left hoof while Blaze helped attached Ketaros, Hercus and Caucasus braces onto Flare's right hoof. Shade attached the belts onto Flare's waist while Spells placed Drake grip and Sasword sword on the belt.

As soon as Flare thought that he was ready, he said,"Alright boys, today's the day we and the princesses will finally put a stop to Sombra's reign." The others all gave him nods and Shade said,"Let's go." Kivat flew down and bit Shade's right hoof while Tatsulot attached himself to Shade's left hoof. Shade was then in his Kamen rider Kiva Emperor form.

Blaze landed on the ground and three red Core medals flew out of his chest and circled him. The three medals combined and went through Blaze, transforming into his Tajador form. Blaze took out the medals and replaced them with three green Medals and scanned them with the O scanner,**"KUWAGATA!" "KAMIKIRI!" "BATTA!" "GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI! BA! GATAKIRIBA!"** Blaze transformed from his Tajador form to his Gatakiriba form and multiplied eight times.

The first clone took out his medals and replaced them with three red Core medals and scanned them,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "TA-JA-DOR!"** The clone had now became OOO Tajador form.

The second clone took out his medals and replaced them with a red Core medal, a yellow Core medal and a green Core medal. He scanned the three medals with the O scanner,**"TAKA!" "TORA!" "BATTA!" "TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TATOBA!"** The clone's head was a smaller form of the Tajador's Taka head while his arms were now yellow with tiger claws attached to them and his legs remained the same.

The third clone scanned the three yellow Core medals in his O slater,**"LION!" "TORA!" "CHEETAH!" "LATAH, LATAH! LATORA~~TA!"** The clone's head was now identical to a lion's head, his arms had tiger claws attached to them and his legs were yellow with cheetah spots.

The fourth clone scanned his silver Core medals with the O scanner,**"SAI!" "GORILLA!" "ZOU!" "SAGOHZO...SA-GOH-ZO!"** His head was silver with a rhino's horn attached to his face, his arms had the Gori Bagoon gauntlets and his legs were equipped with the Zou legs.

The fifth clone scanned his blue Core medals,**"SHACHI!" "UNAGI!" "TAKO!" "SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!"** The clone's head was changed into a similar structure as a killer whale, his shoulders had the two Denki Unagi Whips attached to them and his legs were blue with octopus suction cups.

The sixth clone scanned his purple medals,**"PTERA!" "TORIKERA!" "TYRANNO!" "PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!" **The clone's head was now purple with Ptera wings, two horns were attached to his shoulders and a Tyranno tail was on his thighs.

The seventh clone scanned his orange Core medals,**"COBRA!" "KAME!"** **"WANI!" "BURA-KA~~WANI!"** The clone's head had a ponytail while his arms had turtle shells attached to them and his legs were armed with Saw Deadscythers.

The last clone placed three Core medals in his O slater and scanned them,**"SUPER!" "SUPER!" "SUPER!" "SUPER TAKA!" "SUPER TORA!" "SUPER BATTA!" "SU~PER TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! SUPER!"** The clone's head was identical to Tajador while his body was an evolved version of Tora and his legs were evolved version of Batta.

Blaze and all his clones lined up and gave Flare a thumbs up.

Spells had a red circle with Wizard's symbol appeared above him and it went down, transforming Spells into Kamen rider Wizard Flame form. He replaced the Flame ring with Flame Dragon ring and placed his left hand on his buckle,**"FLAME...DRAGON!"** A fire silhouette of WizarDragon flew out and circled Spells, turning his armor into a bright red version.

Spells placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** Spells pulled out his Timer from a red circle beside him and placed it on his right hand,**"DRAGO** **TIME!"** He twisted the Timer,**"SET UP!"** He tapped the thumb on the Timer,**"START!"** As the arrow on the Timer reached each of the three other colors on it, it announced,**"WATER DRAGON!" "HURRICANE DRAGON!" "LAND DRAGON!"** The four Spells raised their left hands and said in unison,"Let's do it."

Flare whistled and Kabuto zector flew out of the castle and attached itself to the belt, announcing,**"HENSHIN!"** Multiple blue hexagons engulfed Flare and his armor materialized. Flare pulled the zector's horn and it announced,**"CAST OFF!"** The armor flew off, revealing his sleek rider form. A horn moved up and attached itself to Flare's mask,**"CHANGE** **BEETLE!"**

Celestia's and Luna's horn glowed and the Elements of Harmony appeared.

**A few hours later,**

As the group continued their journey, Kick Hopper zector and Punch Hopper zector hopped towards Flare.

Flare asked,"Did you two find anything?" Kick Hopper zector projected a hologram of a gate with crystals on it and Celestia exclaimed,"The gates of the Crystal Empire!" Flare smiled and said,"I told the zectors to travel at least a kilometer away and back here, so we're closer than we thought!"

Spells gasped in realization and said,"I just remember that I made an artifact using Dragon's mana!" He looked at Water Dragon and nodded. Water Dragon nodded back and placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A blue circle appeared beside him and he pulled out a amulet with a Unicorn's head and a pair of wings at the edge of the necklace. He handed it over to Spells.

Spells looked at Celestia and said,"This is the Alicorn Amulet. A powerful artifact that will enhance either a Unicorn's or an Alicorn's magic by a thousand. I placed it under a security spell so only Alicorns are allowed to where it." He attached the Amulet on Celestia's neck and Flare said,"You look quite fascinating with it on." Celestia blushed and said,"Thanks, Flare."

Blaze turned around around and exclaimed,"I see the Empire!"

Everyone looked at his direction and saw the Crystal Empire's castle. Luna squinted and said,"That's the place alright." Shade then said,"Let's get there now. The sooner we defeat him, the sooner we get back to Canterlot." Land Dragon replied,"I second Shade's suggestion."

**After teleporting into the Empire,**

As the group all appeared in an alleyway, Luna took a peek out and saw a super, long line of chained ponies.

She looked back at the others and said,"The Crystal ponies are chained in a line and their walking towards the castle." Flare asked,"Can you see Sombra?" Luna took another peek out and saw Sombra at the entrance with tons of White Yummies(Mummy-like) standing beside him.

She looked at Blaze and said,"I think you need to see this, Blaze." Blaze looked out and flinched before saying,"Clones, we need to create a diversion for the others so they can defeat Sombra while we work on the Yummies." The clones gave thumbs up to Blaze and he said,"Flare, we'll take out the Yummies and then you will take down Sombra." Flare nodded and Blaze and his clones got up a building.

Once all of the clones got up, Blaze said,"Alright, get ready to do our combined finisher." The clones all nodded and all nine of them grabbed their O scanners and scanned their medals. All their OOO drivers announced,**"SCANNING CHARGE!"** All nine of them then leaped into the air.

**With Sombra,**

As Sombra was snickering away, nine beings landed a few hundred feet away from him. He growled and said,"Monsters, attack!" All the Yummies charged at the nine beings. Sombra raised an eyebrow when all nine beings looked at each other and nodded before they all leaped into the air.

**With Tajador and Latorartar,**

The two clones landed in the middle of ten Yummies and Tajador revealed his wings and flew up into the air while Latorartar's mane began to heat up and scorched the Yummies and caused a few of them to explode into Cell medals. Tajador executed his Prominence Drop on a two more, causing them to explode into Cells medals.

With only two left, Tajador placed the three red Core medals in his Taja Spinner and scanned the medals,**"TAKA!" "KUJAKU!" "CONDOR!" "GIGA SCAN!"** Tajador generated a phoenix-like aura around him and he strike the Yummies, causing them to explode into Cell medals that were eventually absorbed by the two clones before they too turned to Cell medals and returned to Blaze's body.

**With Sagohzo and Burakawani,**

As twenty Yummies surrounded them, Sagohzo beat his chest continuously and all the Yummies were lifted into the air. Burakawani took the opportunity to execute his Warning Ride kick at seventeen of them while Sagohzo pierced three of them with his horn as he leaped into the air.

All the Yummies exploded into Cell medals and were absorbed by the clones before they were absorbed by Blaze.

**With Putotyra and Shauta,**

Putotyra briskly walked up to the five Yummies in front of him, Shauta had dragged one of them up into the air and he drilled through the Yummy. The Yummy exploded and Shauta absorbed the Cell medals.

Putotyra spread his wings and froze the four remaining Yummies and used his tail to smashed them, making them explode and Putotyra absorbed them.

The two clones then turned to Cell medals and Blaze absorbed them.

**With Super Tatoba, Tatoba and Blaze,**

The three were fighting the Yummies that were guarding Sombra.

As the three battled, Sombra tried to escape but he was thrown into a wall by Shade.

Blaze looked at him and said,"Thanks for coming." Shade gave him a thumbs up and Flare walked up with his dagger.

Super Tatoba and Tatoba executed their finishers on the Yummies and then all the Cell medals and the two clones were absorbed by Blaze.

**Soon,**

As Sombra opened his eyes, he saw none of his Yummies around while Blaze, Flare, Shade, Spells, Celestia and Luna were surrounding him.

He growled and exclaimed,"How is this possible?! No pony has ever defeated my monsters before!" Blaze smirked and said,"That's because I battle them all the time."

Celestia then said,"King Sombra, we thought that you would have been a fair ruler of the Crystal Empire when you became its king but we were wrong. Instead, you enslaved your ponies against their own free will. For that, we will banish you." Sombra laughed and said,"Even with me gone, the Crystal ponies will still fear me since the Crystal princess is still not born."

Celestia and Luna placed their horns together and a laser that was the combination of both the Alicorns, the Elements of Harmony and the Alicorn Amulet strike Sombra.

Sombra howled in pain as his turned into a dark mist and the ground opened up before he fell into it and the ground closed.

Spells was about to say something when the Empire started to shake. Celestia said,"Sombra must have put a curse on the Empire, we better get away from here." The two sisters's horns glowed and the group soon disappeared as the Crystal Empire disappeared.

**At Canterlot castle,**

The group soon appeared in the castle and Spells said,"I didn't need my clones at all. What a waste of mana." Celestia removed the Alicorn Amulet and said,"It's never a waste if Sombra had more monsters. Thanks for lending me the Amulet." Spells took back the Amulet and said,"You can use it whenever you want, I made this Amulet only for Alicorns. But if a Unicorn used this, it wouldn't work at all. But if it did work, that Unicorn will be corrupted by the amount of magic in the Amulet. That's why I will be keeping it in my magic portal."

He placed his right hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** A red circle appeared beside Spells and he put the Amulet inside of it before the circle disappeared afterwards.

Soon, something surprising happened.

A dimension barrier appeared in front of them.

Celestia and Luna gasped in surprise and Flare said,"It's alright. A friend is just visiting." Shade then asked,"Did we forget to tell Tsukasa that we have reached this world safely?"

Tsukasa walked out of the barrier in his rider form and said,"Oh yes, you forgot. I have been waiting for the past two weeks for you four to tell me that you guys have reached this world safely. What happened?"

Flare said,"You could say three of us got preoccupied." Celestia and Luna giggled softly and Tsukasa said,"Whatever, just follow me. I'll explain everything later and you can bring anyone." Celestia and Luna stood beside Flare and Shade as the group all walked into the barrier.

**A/N: The story's done! Hope you enjoyed it. The sequel to all my stories accept the alternative story will be out soon. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just decided that I will be starting something new here. I decided that I will start a Q/A. This will be for ALL my stories. Just review me a question and I will answer it. I'll be waiting for your questions so that it will be answered by me.**

**OnYx176 : Thanks for liking my story. I just wanted to see if anyone would like it if I make Tendou, God of the Sun, fall in love with Celestia while Wataru, King of Checkmate Four(My opinion), falls for Luna and Eiji falls in love with Philomena(Since I made him use Tajadol combo as his default form). Once again, thanks for liking this story and the sequel will be out once I finish my current story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Q/A:**

**krfan101: No problem. I too feel annoyed by Alicorn Twilight and I assure you that the mane 6 will be in after the sequel which will take place during the time when Luna turns into Nightmare Moon.**


End file.
